AISARETAI I Want To Be Loved
by el Cierto
Summary: CHAPTER 5 REVISED! Neji-Ino pairing is coming... XP  Well, bagaimana jadinya jika seorang Hyugaa Neji melatih Ino untuk ujian Jounin? OOC. Gaje. :D TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE!

CATEGORY : FANON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH [ YEACH, U'VE BEEN WARNED]

RATING : T semi M (Teens to Mature = 15+ (?)) XP

GENRE : GENERAL/ROMANCE

A/N : _Satu lagi story gaje. Author punya niat buat memperkaya khasanah pairing di fandom Naruto Indonesia, yang mana, dibanding dengan fandom Naruto English, author lihat fandom ini masih sangat miskin dalam koleksi crack-pairing nya. (Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Hohoho… begitulah. Meski resikonya, ff yang author buat bakal miskin review, tak apalah. Itu resikonya memang jika bikin sesuatu yang "melawan arus". __(Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Tapi… Yosh! Ganbatte kudasai! :D_

^_^ ENJOY ^_^

**main story: 3379 words**

**CHAPTER 1**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

…

OoOoOoO

Langit sore nampak begitu indah dengan pendar jingganya yang merebak di ufuk barat. Semilir angin musim gugur yang hangat menerbangkan dedaunan pohon-pohon yang tumbuh di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dengan canda dan tawa, seolah hidup tak pernah memberikan duka.

Badai telah lama berlalu. Meninggalkan tenang dan sejahtera dalam setiap jiwa yang masih diperkenankan ada.

Beruntunglah mereka yang hidup di masa ini, ketika perang sudah berakhir dan kedamaian mengisi hari demi hari.

Sesosok wanita muda tampak menyusuri jalanan yang dipenuhi dedaunan. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikuncir tinggi dengan poni panjang di bagian kanan wajahnya. Sepasang mata birunya menatap lesu sementara langkah-langkahnya gontai. Ino nama wanita itu, tampak jauh berbeda dari biasanya yang selalu ceria dan penuh semangat.

Menjelang ujian Jounin yang akan digelar di Suna, dia dan semua temannya yang terdaftar ikut ujian itu diwajibkan untuk berlatih ekstra. Masalahnya, bukannya Ino keberatan untuk latihan ekstra, melainkan karena Godaime yang memberi mandat kepada Hyuuga Neji untuk melatihnya.

Ino mendesah sekali lagi mengingat itu. Hyuuga Neji. Ia merasa sangat enggan mengingat nama itu, karena walaupun ia tak kenal dekat dengan Hyuuga itu, ia tahu benar bagaimana seorang Hyuuga Neji. Seorang pemuda jenius yang terkenal dengan sikap keras dan dinginnya. Rekan setim Tenten dan Lee yang sama sekali tak bisa diajak bercanda. Naruto dan Kiba sudah membuktikan bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji sama sekali tak mempunyai selera humor dan senantiasa menganggap setiap humor dengan keseriusan.

Dan dengan demikian Ino tahu benar bahwa latihannya kali ini akan sangat sulit. Tch! Ia memaki dalam hati Godaime yang juga guru medikalnya itu, yang seenaknya saja mengganti _trainer_ dan metode latihannya. Selama ini ia berlatih dengan Shikamaru dan Choji, dua rekannya di Tim Asuma, tetapi menurut Godaime, Ino tak bisa terus berlatih dengan keduanya jika ingin lulus dalam ujian Jounin. Menurut Godaime Tsunade, perkembangan jutsu Ino tak cukup signifikan jika ia terus berlatih dengan keduanya. Dan dengan alasan bahwa ia tak mau Ino gagal, Godaime pun menasbihkan Hyuuga Neji yang telah lebih dulu menjadi Jounin untuk menjadi _trainer-_nya.

_Jangan bilang kau takut pada_ _Hyuuga_ _Neji, Ino! _Cibir Inner Ino tiba-tiba. Membuat Ino tersentak.

Ia tidak takut. Ia hanya jengkel karena ia akan berlatih dengan orang lain yang bahkan belum pernah sekalipun pernah bicara dengannya kendati mereka pernah satu akademi saat masih sama-sama Genin. Hyuuga Neji itu lebih menyebalkan dari sahabatnya yang pemalas, Nara Shikamaru.

Ino masih ingat benar. Saat ujian Chunin dulu, ia sempat bertemu mata dengan sang Hyuuga. Ia tersenyum manis namun alih-alih balas tersenyum, Hyuuga itu malah hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin yang merendahkan. Padahal siapa sih Hyuuga Neji? Ia kan hanya anggota klan Hyuuga bawah. Hinata yang notabene Hyuuga Heiress saja bersikap sangat ramah dan bersahabat padanya, bagaimana Neji yang bahkan hanya seorang "abdi" bisa begitu arogan? Tch!

Maka sejak itu Ino memutuskan untuk tak menggubris lagi makhluk bernama Hyuuga Neji. Dan untungnya ia pun tak pernah satu misi dengan pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh…" desah Ino frustasi sambil membentangkan kedua tangannya.

"BRUGH!" Ino menubruk sesuatu dengan keras, mengakibatkan tubuhnya hilang keseimbangan dan terjengkang dengan mulusnya ke tanah di belakangnya.

"Aaaah," keluh Ino merasakan pantatnya yang sakit karena terantuk tanah jalanan yang keras. Tapi mulutnya mendadak mengatup rapat ketika matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di depannya, lebih tepatnya sepasang kaki. Oh, jadi ceritanya ia baru saja menubruk orang!

Ino segera mendongak dan mendapati tak lain daripada seorang pemuda berbaju tradisional klan Hyuuga, Hyuuga Neji.

Dengan gusar Ino bangkit sambil mengibaskan roknya dari debu yang sempat menempel. Benar-benar keterlaluan bukan? Menubruk seorang wanita dan tak membantunya berdiri juga tak mengatakan apapun sebagai permintaan maaf.

"Besok pagi jam 05.25 pagi di lapangan 7, Yamanaka!" ucap Neji datar, lalu lenyap dari hadapan Ino yang terbengong oleh perkataannya itu.

Ino menggelengkan kepala, memastikan bahwa kehadiran Neji barusan bukan halusinasinya. Nyata. Pantatnya masih terasa sakit karena terantuk tanah jalanan. Dan kata-kata Neji juga terngiang jelas.

Jam 05.25 di lapangan 7….. APA? SETENGAH ENAM PAGI? Ino shock sendiri. GILA! Gerundelnya dalam hati. Yang benar saja. Belum ada jam setengah enam pagi ia harus sudah mulai latihan? Oh, GEEZ! _Nerakaku segera dimulai_! Ino mengeluh dalam hati.

Dengan hati menggerundel, Ino pun melanjutkan langkah menuju rumahnya.

Perasaan Ino menjadi jauh lebih baik baik setelah ia mandi dan keramas. Setelah berganti pakaian, ia pun menyiapkan makan malam untuk ayahnya sambil bersenandung seperti biasanya. Mandi keramas benar-benar bisa menyejukkan tubuh, hati dan kepalanya. Menyingkirkan segala kepenatan dan memberikan kesegaran baru. Hmmm…

Ino tidak masak banyak untuk makan malam karena yang makan hanya ayahnya saja. Dia sendiri tak makan malam karena karena sedang diet. Meski ia tidak bisa dibilang gemuk, tetap saja ia perlu menjaga bentuk tubuhnya agar tetap seksi, begitulah pendapat Ino. Dan salah satunya ia tidak pernah makan malam kecuali sebutir apel atau pir.

"Jadi, bagaimana latihanmu jelang ujian Jounin, Ino?" tanya Inoichi saat makan malam.

Ino yang duduk menemani ayahnya makan sambil membaca majalah, mendadak meletakkan majalahnya. Raut wajahnya segera berubah.

"Latihan dimulai besok pagi Yah," sahutnya lesu.

Inoichi mengerutkan kening, heran melihat perubahan ekspresi putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Ada apa memangnya Ino? Kamu kok kelihatannya tidak semangat begitu?"

"Bagaimana Ino mau semangat Yah. Godaime-sama seenaknya mengganti _trainer _Ino. Membuat Ino harus berlatih dengan Hyuuga Neji mulai besok," sungut Ino.

"Oh begitu rupanya. Bagus itu! Neji merupakan salah satu shinobi terbaik Konoha. Masih muda, tetapi sangat berbakat dan berdedikasi tinggi. Bagus itu Ino!" ucap Inoichi penuh semangat, lalu memasukkan potongan tofu ke dalam mulutnya.

Ino menatap Ayahnya dengan sebal. Ternyata Ayahnya sama saja dengan orang-orang lain. Mengagung-agungkan Hyuuga sombong itu. Huh!

"Ah! Ayah sama sekali tidak asyik! Bikin orang tambah sebal saja. Aku pergi tidur dulu kalau begitu!" Ino lalu berdiri dari kursinya dengan muka cemberut.

"Ino.. Ino… kau ini sudah mau jadi Jounin, nak! Masih juga suka ngambek begitu, hmm?" Inoichi tersenyum geli melihat sikap kekanakan putrinya itu.

Ino tak berbalik untuk menyahuti ucapan sang ayah, melainkan hanya mengangkat satu tangannya sambil terus melangkah meninggalkan ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan dapur itu.

Inoichi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Good luck, Ino-chan!"_ gumamnya lalu menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan nikmat. Meski manja dan kekanakan, setidaknya Ino mewarisi kepiawaian istrinya dalam mengurusi rumah dan memasak. Hmm…

OoOoOoO

Bangun pagi sebenarnya bukan merupakan kesulitan bagi Ino karena ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. Namun biasanya ia bangun pagi-pagi untuk mengurusi bunga dan rumahnya, bukan untuk bersiap latihan. Biasanya ia baru mulai latihan jam 8 pagi. Jadi, pagi itu ia memang perlu bangun sedikit lebih pagi lagi untuk dapat datang tepat waktu di tempat latihan yang ditentukan Neji.

Ino memutar wekernya di angka empat dan merasa sangat berat ketika harus bangun di saat weker itu berdering nyaring. Toh, akhirnya ia bangun juga. Mandi dan segera menyiapkan makan pagi untuk ayahnya.

Setelah selesai menyelesaikan rutinitas paginya Ino pun bergegas berganti baju. Blus ungu dengan tanpa lengan dengan bagian perut terbuka lalu rok pendek dengan warna senada yang dilapisi dengan _black pants _dan stocking jaringsepaha lalu kain jaring yang melapisi kedua siku dan kedua lututnya. Rambut panjangnya tetap ia atur seperti biasa, di kuncir tinggi dengan poni samping kanan.

Merasa sudah oke, Ino pun bergegas meninggalkan rumahnya. Sepertinya ia akan agak terlambat. _Whatever_-lah jika Neji komplain, toh ia sudah berusaha. Ia kan punya banyak urusan di rumah. Memangnya ia harus bangun jam tiga pagi? Yang benar saja!

Dengan pikiran itu, Ino pun setengah hati berlari menuju lapangan 7, tempat yang telah disebutkan Neji untuk latihan mereka. Letak lapangan itu sekitar 10 mil dari rumahnya. Tch! Ino tambah jengkel saja mengingat jauhnya jarak yang harus ia tempuh.

Kira-kira setengah jam kemudian Ino pun tiba di lapangan 7. Sebuah lapangan rumput yang luas sekali, bahkan mungkin lapangan terluas di Konoha. Terletak di kawan timur Konoha dekat dengan hutan rimba Konoha yang hijau.

Rerumputan masih basah oleh butiran embun pagi ketika Ino menjejakkan kakinya di tepi lapangan. Mentari pagi baru saja menyembul dan memendarkan warna kuning emasnya ke seluruh penjuru alam. Indah dan segar sekali suasana lapangan hijau itu.

Ino menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Pandangannya lalu beredar mencari sosok yang akan menjadi _trainer_-nya.

Dan di sanalah sosok yang dicarinya. Hyuuga Neji tampak duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan di atas pangkuannya sementara kedua matanya terpejam rapat. Pemuda itu sedang bermeditasi.

Ino pun segera melompat menuju tempat Neji berada. Ketika dia sudah berada beberapa meter di dekat pemuda itu, dia pun berdiri diam, menunggu Neji membuka matanya dan memulai latihan mereka.

Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit…. Lima belas menit kemudian, Neji masih belum juga menyudahi meditasinya. Mengacuhkan Ino yang sudah kesal menunggunya.

Ino pun terpaksa melangkah lebih dekat hingga ia jadi sangat dekat di depan Neji. Diamatinya sang Hyugaa yang masih khusyuk bermeditasi itu dengan seksama.

Wajah Neji sangat bersih dengan kulit pucat sebagaimana Hyuuga pada umumnya. Rambutnya coklat gelap lurus dan panjang, membingkai wajahnya yang semi oval dengan garis rahang yang keras dan kokoh. Hitai ate Konoha terpasang menutupi keningnya.

Mau tak mau Ino tersenyum karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat wajah seorang Hyuuga Neji dari jarak begitu dekat. Ternyata Neji tidak sejelek yang ia bayangkan. Bahkan dia harus mengakui bahwa rekan setim Tenten itu memiliki tampilan fisik yang nyaris sempurna. Nyaris. Tentu saja, karena bagi Ino, wajah sempurna hanyalah milik satu orang, Uchiha Sasuke. Pangeran Uchiha idolanya. Mengingat hal itu, Ino pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari depan wajah Neji dengan seringai tipis.

Neji masih belum juga merespon kehadiran Ino. Membuat gadis berambut pirang itu kembali jengkel. Ia terpaksa harus membangunkan Neji.

"Ummm… Hyuuga Neji?" sebut Ino ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin membuat konflik di hari pertamanya latihan dengan Hyugaa sombong itu.

Tak ada respon. Neji tetap terpejam dalam meditasinya.

Ino mendecah jengkel. Dengan berkacak pinggang, ia pun maju selangkah lagi.

"Hai, Hyuuga! Kau sebenarnya mau mulai kapan latihan ini?" teriak Ino hilang sabar.

Neji tetap bergeming.

Ino geregetan juga akhirnya. Ia pun maju selangkah lagi, membuatnya nyaris tak berjarak lagi dengan sang Hyuuga yang masih diam tenang.

Ino sudah akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pundak pemuda itu ketika dengan tiba-tiba tiga buah kunai melesat ke arahnya.

Untunglah refleks Ino cukup baik sehingga ia bisa menangkis kunai-kunai itu hingga ia pun selamat.

Dengan geram Ino menatap ke arah penyerangnya.

"Neji?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke belakangnya di mana tadi Neji masih duduk bermeditasi. Dan ia ternganga karena ia tak mendapati apapun di tempat Neji tadinya duduk bersila. _Shit!_ Ternyata Neji yang sedari tadi duduk bermeditasi yang ia panggil-panggil itu tak lebih dari sekedar _bunshin_!

"Kau terlambat, Yamanaka!" ucap Neji datar, sepasang mata putih abu-abunya menatap tajam dan lurus ke arah Ino, sedikitpun tak mengacuhkan kekagetan dan wajah gusar gadis itu.

"Aku hanya terlambat sepuluh menit, Hyuuga!" Ino memanggil Neji dengan nama keluarganya. Itu menunjukkan kalau ia sedang sangat jengkel pada pemuda berambut panjang itu, karena biasanya Ino selalu memanggil orang yang telah ia kenal, baik akrab atau tidak dengan nama langsung, bukan dengan nama keluarga.

"Sepuluh menit berarti kau harus mengelilingi lapangan ini sepuluh kali dalam waktu tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh menit!" tukas Neji tegas.

Ino terbelalak. Matanya menatap horor. Apa? Keliling lapangan 7 sepuluh kali dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit? GILA APA? Yang benar saja! Keliling lapangan 7 ada 7 mil! Dikali 10 berarti 70 mil! Dan dalam waktu maksimal 10 menit?

"Kenapa? Keberatan? Atau kau tak cukup punya tenaga untuk itu?" kata Neji dengan sinis. Tatapan matanya yang merendahkan terasa sangat menusuk bagi Ino.

Ino mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan geram.

"Akan kutunjukkan padamu siapa Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga!" ucap Ino dengan gigi bergemeletuk.

"Ingat juga, bahwa kau hanya diperbolehkan menggunakan maksimal 25% dari chakramu," tutur Neji tenang.

Ino tak menyahut. Ia terlalu jengkel. Ia pun segera mengambil langkah untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan nan luas itu.

Satu putaran, dua putaran, tiga putaran, empat putaran, …. Ino terus berlari secepat mungkin memutari lapangan yang sangat luas itu sementara Neji mengamatinya dengan _stop watch_ di tangannya.

Akhirnya dengan susah payah dan kaki terasa seolah hampir patah, Ino pun berhasil menuntaskan putaran ke sepuluh. Tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia menempuhnya dalam waktu sepuluh menit atau tidak.

"Waktumu lewat dari 10 menit, Yamanaka! Setelah istirahat 5 menit, ulangi seperti tadi!" ucap Neji dengan kalem, tapi bagi Ino sangat mematikan. Bahkan ia yang sedang meminum air mineralnya sampai muncrat keluar karena kaget.

"A-Apa? 10 putaran lagi?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Hei, aku kesini untuk berlatih jutsu untuk persiapan Jounin, Hyuuga. Bukan untuk lari-lari tidak jelas begini! Memang kau pikir aku ini Genin!" Ino tak bisa menyembuyikan amarahnya lagi.

"Sekedar pemberitahuan Nona Yamanaka, seorang Genin yang kulatih mampu melakukan apa yang kau lakukan barusan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Jadi, jelas bukan? Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dari seorang Genin!"

"KAU?" Ino mendelik gusar bukan kepalang. Huh! Dilemparnya botol air minumnya yang sudah kosong lalu ia pun mulai berlari lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha sekuat mungkin mematahkan angka yang dipatok secara gila-gilaan oleh Neji itu. Ia tak ingin menjadi bulan-bulanan pemuda sinting itu.

Ino merasakan kakinya benar-benar hampir putus saking capeknya ketika akhirnya ia menuntaskan larinya. Namun kali ini ia yakin ia bisa memperbaiki catatan waktu sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah lebih baik bukan?"

"Hnn… Sayangnya catatan waktumu masih kalah dengan Genin itu, Yamanaka."

Ino terbelalak.

"A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, berarti kau masih kalah dari Genin itu. Dia menempuh 10 x putaran lapangan ini dalam waktu tepat 7 menit. Sementara kau barusan melakukannya 7 menit lewat 5 detik. Dan aku tak mau melatih shinobi yang ingin ikut ujian Jounin tapi kemampuan fisiknya masih di bawah Genin!" ujar Neji, menatap Ino lekat dengan seringai tipis menghias bibirnya.

Ino mengepalkan tangan dengan sangat geram. Ia benar-benar merasa dipeloncoi oleh Hyuuga Neji. Benar-benar keterlaluan. Dianggap memiliki kemampuan fisik di bawah Genin? Ino sungguh tidak bisa terima.

"Aku akan buktikan bahwa aku lebih baik dari Genin, Chuunin dan pantas menjadi Jounin, Hyugaa!" desis Ino penuh emosi.

"Buktikan!" ucap Neji tenang.

Ino pun kembali memutari lapangan itu. Mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya yang tersisa tapi seminimal mungkin menggunakan chakra-nya. Egonya bena-benar terusik dengan kata-kata tajam sang Hyuuga. Dan ia bertekad untuk menunjukkan pada Hyugaa sombong itu bahwa ia pantas ikut ujian Jounin!

Akhirnya Ino menyudahi putaran ke sepuluhnya dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Napasnya tersengal-senagl hebat sementara kedua kakinya sudah sangat kebas.

"Hnnn, lumayan. Kau bisa menempuhnya dengan waktu 6 menit 40 detik. Catatan yang lebih baik. Kalau begitu kau boleh istirahat dulu. Lima menit lagi kita latihan dasar-dasar _taijutsu_!" ujar Neji, menatap Ino yang terkapar kecapekan dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya di rerumputan.

Ino masih menelentangkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan dan kakinya terentang lebar dan lurus sementaranya dadanya turun naik tidak karuan. Oh, rasanya ia mau mati saja.

"Istirahat selesai! Latihan dimulai!" Neji berseru beberapa menit kemudian.

Dengan berat sangat Ino pun bangun. Ia tidak mau diolok-olok lagi oleh Hyuuga sombong itu. Ia akan menunjukkan bahwa ia bukan _kunoichi_ sembarangan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menekankan pada penguasaan ninjutsu dan malah mau mengajarkan _taijutsu_?" komplain Ino.

"Aku telah membaca datamu, Yamanaka. Dan kau sangat lemah dalam _taijutsu_. Terlalu lemah untuk shinobi yang akan naik ke level Jounin. Jadi, latihan ini tidak hanya akan terfokus pada Ninjutsu, melainkan juga pada Taijutsu. Mengingat kau sudah cukup baik dalam Genjutsu, maka aku tak akan terlalu menekan untuk bagian itu," terang Neji kalem.

Ino bersungut-sungut. Yah, meski sangat jengkel, ia akui semua perkataan Neji memang benar. Rapor kemampuannya memang tak begitu bagus.

Untuk mengetes kemampuan _taijutsu_ Ino, Neji menantang gadis itu untuk berduel. Dan sebagaimana diduga, dengan sangat mudah Neji bisa mematahkan setiap serangan Ino. Membuat Ino harus menyerah kalah dengan sekujur tubuh ngilu karena pukulan-pukulan telak Neji.

Sebagaimana yang dibayangkan Ino sebelum hari itu pula, latihan dengan Neji memang benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit semua. Neji tak tanggung-tanggumg dalam melancarkan serangan baik _taijutsu_ maupun _ninjutsu_. Mereka hanya istirahat dua jam untuk makan siang, untuk kemudian melanjutkan latihan sampai menjelang malam.

"Apa yang kau dapat hari ini baru pemanasan, Yamanaka. Besok, latihan yang sebenarnya baru dimulai. Dan kita ganti tempat latihan. Aku tak akan menyebutkannya. Tugasmu mencari di mana keberadaanku besok saat jam 6 pagi. Ada pertanyaan?"

Ino menggeleng.

Memangnya apa lagi yang harus ia tanyakan? Neji sepertinya senang sekali membuat orang lain kehabisan tenaga. Yah, ia sangat capek. Tenggorokannya terasa panas dan kering.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa pulang sekarang," ucap Neji bak seorang guru.

Ino hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar sangat kelelahan. Belum pernah ia merasa begitu letih dan lelah. Sampai-sampai ia tidak yakin apakah besok pagi ia masih bisa bangun seperti biasanya.

Ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kaki pandangannya mendadak menjadi gelap gulita dan berikutnya ia pun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

"Ino!" seru Neji terkejut melihat Ino ambruk begitu saja di hadapannya. Pemuda itupun segera menghampiri tubuh Ino yang tergolek tak berdaya.

Dengan mudah Neji mengangkat tubuh ramping Ino dan menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya. Mau tak mau ia pun terpaksa mengantarkan Ino ke rumahnya. Ia pun segera berlari cepat menuju arah rumah Ino. Namun di tengah jalan, ia berhenti. Ia baru saja ingat kalau ia tidak tahu rumah Ino. Yang ia tahu adalah toko bunga keluarga gadis itu.

Dengan pikiran bahwa rumah Ino pastilah tak jauh dari toko bunga Yamanaka, Neji pun kembali melesat menuju toko bunga. Dalam perjalanan ke sana, beberapa orang yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya berbisik-bisik aneh. Namun Neji tak cukup perduli pada itu semua. Ia hanya ingin cepat mengantarkan Ino sampai di rumahnya sehingga ia bisa kembali ke rumahnya sendiri dan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tetapi keberuntungan Neji rupanya sedang tidak begitu baik, atau malah sangat baik? Pasalnya toko bunga Yamanaka sudah tutup saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di depan toko bunga itu. Kalau saja ia tak merasa bertanggung jawab karena dia pelatih Ino, mungkin sudah ia baringkan begitu saja Ino di depan toko.

"Neji-kun?" terdengar sebuah suara familiar menegur pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Neji menoleh dan mendapati rekan setimnya, Tenten.

"Hai Tenten," sapa Neji kaku sambil membenarkan posisi Ino di punggungnya. Ia memaki dalam hati karena napas Ino yang menghembus menyentuh bagian lehernya yang tidak tertutup rambutnya. Terasa aneh dan menggelitik. Tanpa disadari wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah. Untungnya Tenten tidak memperhatikan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ino?" tanya Tenten, memperhatikan Ino yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Neji. Tenten sudah tahu kalau Ino harus berlatih dengan rekan setimnya itu untuk persiapan ujian Jounin karena itu ia tidak terlalu heran melihat Ino dan Neji. Hanya saja ia heran karena Ino tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Neji.

"Dia sepertinya kelelahan," sahut Neji singkat. Berharap Tenten segera pergi meninggalkannya. Ia sungguh merasa risih dilihat orang yang ia kenal sedang menggendong seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Ah, Neji-kun! Kau seharusnya sedikit bertoleransi pada Ino-chan. Sini aku bantu sembuhkan lukanya," kata Tenten lalu menyalurkan _chakra_ penyembuhan ke punggung Ino.

"Nah, sekarang Ino sudah lebih baik," ucap Tenten puas.

"Arigatou, Tenten."

"Sama-sama, Neji-kun. Ohya, rumah Ino sekitar 5 mil dari toko ini lho, kalau kau belum tahu. Rumahnya nomor 99, yang depannya terdapat dua pohon sakura di jalan yang searah dengan Kompleks Hyugaa," ujar Tenten. Ia yakin Neji tidak tahu letak rumah Ino meskipun letak rumah keduanya searah.

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Tenten," Neji lalu melesat pergi.

Tenten melambaikan tangan pada rekan setimnya itu.

"Bagus sekali. Aku mengantarkan anak gadis orang malam-malam begini dalam keadaan pingsan!" kata Neji dalam hati ketika ia sudah berdiri di atas pintu gerbang rumah Yamanaka. Tak ada seorangpun tampaknya di rumah itu.

Neji melompat cepat dan mendarat dengan mulus di salah satu balkon rumah yang menghadap ke arah taman, dimana jendelanya terbuka lebar memberikan kemudahan bagi Neji untuk masuk. Dan sepertinya Neji tak salah ruangan.

Ia memasuki sebuah kamar dengan dominasi warna ungu lembut. Ia yakin itu kamar Ino. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat suasana kamar itu. Tidak terlalu luas, tetapi diatur dengan sangat feminim dengan wangi bunga yang menenangkan. Terasa begitu nyaman.

Ini pertama kali bagi Neji untuk masuk ke dalam kamar seorang gadis. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sedikit aneh. Sambil menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, Neji pun meletakkan Ino yang masih tak sadarkan diri ke atas tempat tidur, lalu ia pun menyelimuti gadis itu sampai ke bahu. Ino tampak sangat kelelahan. Membuat Neji sedikit merasa bersalah.

Dia patut berterima kasih pada Tenten yang telah membantunya menyembuhkan luka-luka Ino sehingga gadis itu kini tampak jauh lebih baik. Sepertinya hari ini ia memang kelewat keras pada gadis itu. Mungkin besok ia akan sedikit mengurangi porsi latihannya.

Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ino, Neji meraih note kecil yang terletak di atas meja dan menuliskan sesuatu. Seaat kemudian ia telah lenyap dari kamar itu setelah sekilas memandang Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

OoOoOoO

_**to be continue**_

_**Hmm, apa yang ditulis Neji di note itu ya?**_

_**Find the answer on the next chapter. Okay?**_

_**And now, I please you to review, my beloved friends…**_

_**^^ Onegai ^^**_

**A/N : May be plot cerita ini akan berjalan lambat karena **Hyuuga** Neji adalah karakter yang kuat dan sangat **_**mature**_**. Satu karakter yang konservatif menurut author. Dan author sedapat mungkin untuk tidak OOC sih, menjaga agar Neji tak keluar jalur, sehingga benar kerasa rhythm-nya... (halaaaah) :D…. tapi abalness keknya bakal terjadi juga. Hahaha *di-jyuken Neji* XP**

**NOTE:**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_ : diambil dari lirik lagu AQUA TIMEZ (Sen No Yoru Wo Koete) - I really love this song. So sweet! XP

_EDITED: August 1, 2010 by Alegre - Thanks for your correction, K-chan^^_


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE!

CATEGORY : FANON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH [ YEACH, U'VE BEEN WARNED]

RATING : T semi M (Teens to Mature = 15+ (?)) XP

GENRE : GENERAL/ROMANCE

A/N : _Satu lagi story gaje. Author punya niat buat memperkaya khasanah pairing di fandom Naruto Indonesia, yang mana, dibanding dengan fandom Naruto English, author lihat fandom ini masih sangat miskin dalam koleksi crack-pairing nya. (Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Hohoho… begitulah. Meski resikonya, ff yang author buat bakal miskin review, tak apalah. Itu resikonya memang jika bikin sesuatu yang "melawan arus". (Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Tapi… Yosh! Ganbatte kudasai! :D_

Thanks banget buat semua yang udah nge-read en nge-review chapter 1 yang garing abis. Smoga chapter ini ga garing-garing amat :D

^_^ ENJOY ^_^

**CHAPTER 2**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

…

OoOoOoO

_Chapter sebelumnya …_

_Sebelum meninggalkan kamar Ino, Neji meraih note kecil yang terletak di atas meja dan menuliskan sesuatu. Seaat kemudian ia telah lenyap dari kamar itu setelah sekilas memandang Ino yang masih belum sadarkan diri._

"Eh…," Ino mau tak mau merasa heran saat dia terbangun sudah berada dalam selimut besar yang nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya karena seharian berlatih ekstra keras dengan Hyuuga Neji.

_Bagaimana aku bisa sampai di rumah kembali?_ Pikir Ino sambil bergerak bangun. Anehnya, tubuhnya tak sesakit yang ia bayangkan. Sepertinya ada seseorang yang telah menyalurkan _chakra_ penyembuh ke tubuhnya sehingga mengurangi ngilu dan linu sendi-sendi tulangnya.

Diliriknya jam weker, dan dia melotot. Jam 5! Gawat!

Dengan segera Ino pun melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menghambur ke kamar mandi. Oh, ia tidak ingin telat lagi. Ia tidak mau Neji menghukumnya lagi seperti kemarin. Ia tidak mau keterlambatannya menjadi senjata Hyuuga itu untuk memeloncoinya.

Setelah mandi dengan cepat, Ino pun segera berganti pakaian. Ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamar, matanya tertumbuk kepada selembar note di atas mejanya. Sedikit menelengkan kepalanya karena heran, Ino menyambar note itu. Keningnya mengernyit membaca tulisan tangan yang tak dikenalnya kalau saja tak ada nama terang si penulis di bawah note tersebut. Keningnya mengerut seiring dibacanya isi note itu.

_Berpakaianlah yang sopan__ sebagaimana seorang kunoichi, bukan seorang foto model, Yamanaka Ino._

_(Neji)_

Ino meremas kertas note dan melemparkannya tepat ke dalam keranjang sampah di kamarnya. Karena kesalnya ia sudah tak sempat memikirkan lagi bahwa Neji lah yang mengantarnya pulang sampai ke kamarnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Ia terlalu tersinggung dengan isi note itu.

Ino memperhatikan kembali pakaian yang telah dikenakannya. Kostum biasanya. Setelan ungu-ungu hitam yang memang mengekspos bentuk tubuhnya dan menampakkan bagian perutnya yang ramping. Ino sangat suka dan bangga akan model pakaiannya. Dan selama ini tak pernah ada yang komplain soal pakaiannya itu. Bahkan banyak pemuda yang menyebutnya "seksi".

Tapi kini seorang Hyuuga Neji, dengan seenaknya mengkritisi penampilannya. Mengkritisi caranya berpakaian dengan meninggalkan note pendek yang sangat menyinggung perasaannya. Hyuuga kurang ajar! Hatinya memaki luar biasa jengkel.

Ino memutuskan untuk tak menggubris note itu. Dia tidak mau perduli reaksi Neji. Karena itu dia langsung menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk ayahnya. Namun ketika ia hendak meninggalkan rumah untuk berangkat latihan, pikirannya berubah. Membuat ia kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tradisional hitam-hitam yang dulunya biasa ia pakai saat berlatih pedang dengan ayahnya.

Setelah menemukan keberadaan Neji, Ino pun segera melesat menuju arah di mana chakra Neji terdeteksi ada. Hatinya sendiri masih dongkol kendati bisa dibilang ia merasa cukup nyaman dengan pakaian hitam-hitamnya yang longgar dan panjang itu. (A/N: modelnya seperti pakaian pakaian shinigami di anime Bleach).

Untungnya Ino datang tepat waktu di tempat Neji berada. Di sebuah padang rumput kecil di tepi sungai. Letaknya ada di tenggara Konoha. Suatu tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi Ino sebelumnya, tetapi Ino segera merasa tempat itu cukup menarik. Suasananya masih sangat asri dan sejuk, ditambah gemericik air sungai yang tak jauh dari situ membuat hawa tempat itu makin segar.

"Lakukan gerakan pemanasan selama 15 menit lalu berlari dari ujung sana ke ujung sini bolak balik 10 kali," ucap Neji langsung. Tak ada ucapan selamat pagi atau apalah hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi. Tidak juga mengomentari penampilan baru Ino. Gadis itu hanya mendecah kesal, tapi tak menyahut apa-apa melainkan hanya mengangguk patuh.

"Kau masih sangat lemah dalam sisi _speed_, Yamanaka. Juga dalam kontrol chakra. Sebagai calon Jounin, kau harus belajar ekstra keras untuk masalah dasar seperti itu," komentar Neji ketika Ino sudah menyelesaikan pemansan dan lari bolak-balik 10 kali yang diperintahkannya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak terengah-engah sementara peluh membanjir dari kedua pelipisnya.

"Aku bukan kau Hyugaa! Aku ini wanita. Lagipula aku masih kesakitan karena kemarin tahu!" gerutu Ino dengan muka cemberut.

"Perbedaan gender bukan halangan bagi seornag shinobi untuk melakukan yang terbaik. Aku rasa kau tahu itu. Tak perlu banyak alasan," tukas Neji datar.

Ino mendesah jengkel.

"Ya, ya baiklah, Hyuuga-sensei. Aku salah. Sekarang apalagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Lihat baik-baik aku memeragakan beberapa jurus Taijutsu berikut ini, lalu praktekkan untuk kemudian aku uji sore nanti dalam duel. Kau siap?"

"Hh! Seperti aku punya pilihan lain saja!" Ino mengeluh meski kepalanya mengangguk sekilas.

Dan kemudian, ia pun berdiri di tepi sementara Neji mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan Taijutsu-nya. Ino dengan serius memperhatikan setiap gerakan Hyuuga itu. Begitu serius. Hingga untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Ino tak memikirkan tentang bagaimana penampilannya saat itu. Tak memikirkan bagaimana kulit dan make-up wajahnya. Pandangan matanya dengan detail memperhatikan setiap gerakan Neji yang memukau.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Yamanaka!" ucap Neji, tahu-tahu menyudahi gerakannya.

Ino sedikit tersentak. Ia tadi sempat terlena dengan pemandangan akan betapa hebatnya sang Hyuuga itu memeragakan Taijutsu-nya hingga ia sampai tak sadar kalau Neji bahkan sudah usai.

Toh Ino mengangguk juga. Dan ia pun mulai mempraktekkan apa-apa yang telah ia lihat.

Kini ganti Neji yang berdiri di tepi dan memperhatikan bagaimana Ino mempraktekkan gerakan-gerakan Taijutsu yang diajarkannya barusan. Dan ia baru menyadari kalau penampilan Ino sangat jauh berbeda hari itu. Senyum tipis mau tak mau terkembang sekilas di bibirnya. Ino tampak menarik dengan setelan hitam-hitam tradisionalnya.

"Gerakanmu sudah lumayan, hanya saja masih kurang mematikan. Juga ada beberapa gerakan yang salah," koreksi Neji ketika Ino menyudahi gerakan-gerakan Taijutsu-nya.

"Bisa tunjukkan di bagian mana aku masih salah?" Ino bertanya enggan.

Neji lalu menunjukkan beberapa gerakan yang menekankan pada kekuatan satu kaki dan tangan kiri.

Ino mengamati lebih jeli. Dan ia pun mengulangi gerakan-gerakan itu.

"Stop, tahan pada posisi itu Yamanaka!" ucap Neji ketika Ino membentuk gerakan bertumpu pada kaki kanan sementara kaki kirinya menjejak ke depan setinggi bahunya, sementara kedua lengannya menyiku ke samping.

Neji melompat mendekat, tanpa disangka sedikitpun ia melakukan _tackling_ dari belakang menyerang kaki kanan Ino yang menekuk sebagai tumpuan. Ino yang tak menyangka itu akan terjadi tak sempat mengelak. Dengan sukses ia pun terjengkang ke tanah dengan sangat keras. Tulang paha dan tulang punggungnya serasa remuk seiring terkaparnya ia di tanah. Dengan geram ia menatap Neji.

"Hei mengapa menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba?"

"Bukankah biasa bagi shinobi mendapat serangan yang tak disangka-sangka?" Neji malah balik tanya sementara salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat naik sedikit membentuk senyuman yang meremehkan.

"Tapi kupikir kau mau mengoreksi kesalahan gerakanku," Ino masih tak terima. Ia perlahan bangkit sambil memegangi tulang pahanya. Berusaha mengurangi rasa sakitnya dengan chakra penyembuh.

"Itu tadi bisa dibilang koreksi kalau kau mau sedikit menggunakan rasiomu untuk berpikir," ucap Neji kalem tapi tajam.

"Kau? Hh! Benar-benar menyebalkan tahu!" umpat Ino kesal sekali.

"…." Neji mengangkat bahu dengan tenangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang apa lagi?" Ino bertanya lagi setelah beberapa saat diam. Matahari sudah mulai naik. Sepertinya hari sudah siang.

"Istirahat siang. Dua jam lagi kau sudah harus ada di sini lagi," ucap Neji lalu berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Satu lagi, makan siangmu harus 2 kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Latihan sore ini akan membutuhkan banyak tenaga," ucap Neji sebelum ia melompat menembus hutan lebat di seberang sungai.

Ino menatap kesal kepergian Neji dari hadapannya. Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, ia makan siang sendiri. Ia menoleh ke arah kotak bekalnya. Ia tadi tak sempat menyiapkan bekal makan siang. Waktunya tidak memungkinkan. Di kotak bentonya hanya ada dua lembar roti tawar, sebutir apel dan dua botol air mineral, dimana salah satu botol telah kosong karena isinya sudah habis ia minum tadi.

Sebenarnya Ino bisa saja pergi ke kedai ramen yang terletak tak seberapa jauh dari tempat itu, namun ia malas. Selain karena ia tak begitu menyukai ramen, ia juga malas pergi dari situ sebelum latihannya usai. Karena mungkin saja ia malas kembali lagi untuk latihan kalau ia sampai meninggalkan tempat itu.

Akhirnya Ino pun memakan bekalnya dalam kesunyian siang di bawah pohon di tepi sungai. Sembari makan apel ia memasukkan kedua kakinya ke dalam air sungai setelah lebih dulu menaikkan celananya hingga lutut. Air sungai yang dingin ternyata cukup bisa membuat kakinya terasa nyaman. Dilepaskannya ikatan rambutnya hingga rambut pirangnya pun terurai bebas di punggungnya. Angin musim gugur yang berhembus semilir kemudian dengan bebas memainkan setiap ujungnya. Ino memejamkan mata menikmati sentuhan lembut sang bayu. Begitu nyaman. Sejenak ia pun lupa akan segala kelelahannya dan latihan keras yang masih menunggunya.

"Kau datang ke sini bukan untuk piknik, Yamanaka!" sebuah suara dingin terdengar mengusik Ino yang tengah asyik menikmati suasana alam dalam istirahat siangnya.

Ino membuka matanya dan mendapati Neji telah berdiri kaku dengan bersedekap beberapa meter di samping tempatnya duduk.

"Ini kan masih istirahat siang, Neji! Aku bebas melakukan apapun yang kumau kan?" Ino mendongak sekilas lalu meneruskan keasyikannya memainkan kakinya dalam air sungai yang mengalir jernih. Air di sekitarnya berkecipak sebagai akibat atas gerakan kakinya.

"Aku berubah pikiran. Istirahat siang mulai sekarang hanya satu jam saja. Jadi, sekarang mulai latihan lagi," sahut Neji sementara pandangannya tertuju pada kedua kaki Ino yang bergerak-gerak dalam air.

Ino tersenyum mengikuti arah pandangan Neji yang memperhatikan kakinya. Sebuah pikiran terlintas begitu saja di benaknya.

"Ah Neji-kun! Berendam kaki siang-siang begini sangat nyaman, kau tahu! Duduklah di sampingku sebentar. Latihan kan bisa dilakukan setelah matahari sudah tidak terlalu panas," ucap Ino setengah merayu sementara matanya mengeluarkan _puppy eyes no jutsu_ andalannya.

Tetapi Neji adalah Hyuuga yang keras dan tegas. Ia tidak mudah tergoda dengan sekedar rayuan kunoichi, secantik apapun kunoichi itu. Justru ia malah sangat tidak suka jika dirayu seperti itu.

"Kita lanjutkan latihan sekarang atau tidak perlu lagi latihan sama sekali!" tukas Neji dingin, membalas tatapa merayu Ino dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang paten.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Hyuuga Neji!" umpat Ino sambil bangkit dari posisi nyamannya.

Neji tak menyahut apapun. Ia melompat dengan cepat ke seberang sungai. Dan sesaat kemudian Ino telah mengikuti jejaknya itu.

Benar perkataan Neji sebelumnya bahwa tenaga Ino terkuras untuk latihan sore, karena selain Ino harus menyempurnakan gerakan-gerakan Taijutsunya sampai berkali-kali, ia juga harus berduel dengan Neji dalam pertarungan yang sangat sengit.

Latihan hari itu pun baru usai ketika matahri telah terbenam dengan sempurna di langit barat. Ino kentara sekali luar biasa kelelahan. Baju hitam-hitamnya telah basah oleh keringat dan kotor oleh debu-debu dan rumput kering. Rambutnya juga kumal. Jika ada kaca besar di depannya sudah pasti ia tampak mengerikan sekali. Neji bahkan tak memberinya kesempatan untuk sekedar menata rambutnya.

_Kau seorang kunoichi, Yamanaka. Yang paling penting adalah bagaimana kau mengu__asai segala jutsu yang diajarkan dengan sebaik mungkin, tidak melulu memperhatikan penampilan. Lagipula kecantikan sejati memancar dari dalam, tidak perlu ditonjol-tonjolkan._

Kata-kata Neji terngiang-ngiang kembali di telinga Ino ketika dia dalam perjalanan pulang. Neji sendiri berjalan mengiringi langkahnya dalam jarak sekitar satu meter di samping kirinya. Sejak dari tempat latihan mereka saling berjalan dalam diam.

"Neji?" Ino memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Tinggal beberapa blok lagi ia sudah akan sampai ke rumahnya.

"Hnn?"

"Apa aku memang tak pantas ikut ujian Jounin?"

"Kupikir begitu," sahut Neji singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Hei! Kau terlalu merendahkanku, Hyuuga!" sengit Ino gusar.

"Apa boleh buat, dua hari melatihmu, kesan itulah yang aku dapat," kata Neji datar dan tenang, masih tak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Ino.

"Sial! Tapi tak apa. Kita lihat saja nanti, apa aku akan jadi Jounin atau tidak," ucap Ino dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Hnn. Coba kau koreksi dirimu sendiri sebelum berkata begitu."

"Oke. Aku ini memang lemah dalam taijutsu. Kuakui. Tapi ninjutsu dan genjutsuku cukup bagus. Kemampuan segelku juga bagus. Dan satu hal yang pasti, aku ini sangat cantik," ujar Ino panjang lebar. Ia merasa bangga menyebut dirinya sendiri cantik. Benar-benar deh*

"Itulah kelemahanmu Ino. Kau terlalu menganggap tinggi dirimu sendiri," komentar Neji kalem.

"Memang aku begitu adanya. Kau sendiri juga selalu menganggap dirimu yang terbaik," sahut Ino jengkel.

"Kalau kau tak segera merubah cara pandangmu, maka aku boleh ragu apa latihanmu denganku akan ada gunanya," kata Neji sambil menghentikan langkahnya lalu menoleh ke arah Ino. Ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Ino.

"Memangnya bagaimana sih kau menilai diriku, Hyuuga?" tanya Ino kian jengkel.

Pemuda Hyuuga itu terdiam sesaat, lalu dia menatap Ino sekilas.

"Kecantikan yang kosong," sebutnya dengan senyum sinis, lalu dengan sekali gerakan ia sudah lenyap dari pandangan Ino. Meninggalkan Ino yang terpana tak percaya akan kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkannya.

_Kecantikan yang kosong_. Tangan Ino perlahan mengepal. Geram. Marah. Jengkel. Kesal. Benci. Jadi satu. Semuanya tertuju pada Hyuuga Neji. Ia benci setengah mati pada pemuda itu. BENCI!

_Akan aku tunjukkan padamu siapa Yamanaka Ino, Hyu__uga sombong! Lihat saja!_

OoOoOoO

Sejak saat Neji mengatainya sebagai sebuah "kecantikan yang kosong", Ino berubah habis-habisan. Ia semakin serius berlatih, bahkan setelah pulang dari latihannya dengan Neji sekalipun. Akibatnya, meskipun emosinya masih suka meledak-ledak, kemampuannya semakin meningkat. Tetapi Ino sepertinya belum menyadari peningkatan pesat pada kemampuannya dan Neji juga tidak berniat menyebutkan hal itu pada Ino, malah ia terus mencari-cari kelemahan gadis itu untuk mengoreksinya. Ia tidak ingin Ino cepat berpuas diri.

"Kita makan siang sebentar lagi, Yamanaka. Bersihkan dirimu dulu," ucap Neji suatu siang seusai latihan. Kali ini mereka kembali menggunakan lapangan 7.

"Kita? Maksudmu, kau dan aku akan makan siang bersama?" Ino heran.

"Hnn," sahut Neji enggan.

"Hai'!" Ino tampak bersemangat menaggapinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian kedua muda mudi telah berada di sebuah restoran yang belum pernah dikunjungi Ino sebelumnya. Suasana restoran itu klasik tapi cukup nyaman. Ino langsung menyukainya, lagipula ia memang sedang senang. Pasalnya, setelah berhari-hari berlatih dengan Neji, ini pertama kalinya Neji mengajaknya makan siang. Meski sikap Hyuuga itu masih sering menjengkelkannya, tapi ia sungguh merasa senang diajak makan siang oleh Neji secara berdua pula.

Tapi sepertinya Ino salah persepsi. Tak sampai semenit setelah mereka berdua tiba di restoran itu, datang Tenten dan Lee menghampiri meja mereka lalu duduk bersama.

Ternyata Neji yang meminta mereka datang. Geez! Ternyata Ino salah kira. Neji tak mengajaknya makan siang berdua, melainkan berempat dengan rekan setimnya. Hh! Tololnya Ino yang berpikir Neji mau makan siang berdua saja dengannya. Dalam hati, Ino memaki dirinya sendiri karena telah memikirkan hal-hal konyol begitu. Terserahlah Neji mau mengundang berapa orang untuk makan siang.

"Hai, Ino! Apa kabar? Wah kau sekarang ganti model baju yah?" sapa Tenten sambil mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ino. Sepasang mata coklatnya mengamati pakaian panjang-panjang warna ungu gelap yang dikenakan Ino.

"Hei Tenten, yah seperti kau lihat. Lumayan capek dan yah memang aku harus memakai kostum khusus untuk latihan," sahut Ino, nyengir kaku sambil mengerling sekilas ke arah Neji.

"Hahaha… tapi dengan semangat muda kau tetap cantik kok dan tentunya tak keberatan untuk terus berlatih kan Ino-chan?" Lee ikut nimbrung dengan gaya khasnya, tak lupa senyum bling-bling dari deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang besar-besar.

Ino nyengir lebar.

"Begitulah, Lee. Kalian sendiri sepertinya sangat bersemangat. Pasti latihan berjalan lancar juga kan?"

"Tentu saja Ino-chan. Dengan semangat masa muda dalam bimbingan Guru Gai siapapun pasti akan penuh semangat menjalani latihan seberat apapun. Bukan begitu Tenten-chan?" Lee mengerling kepada Tenten yang mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Permisi, Nona, Tuan. Kalian mau pesan apa?" tiba-tiba datang pelayan membawa daftar menu.

Lee dan Neji menerima daftar menu yang disodorkan pelayan tersebut.

"1 porsi mi ikan hering dan sari lidah buaya," ucap Neji kalem.

"Aku 1 nasi kari dan jus jeruk," ucap Tenten penuh semangat.

"Aku sama dengan Tenten-chan, tapi untuk nasi karinya porsi jumbo ya," kata Lee pada si pelayan yang tengah mencatat menu pesanan Neji dan Tenten.

Kini tinggal Ino yang masih belum menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Umm, satu salad asparagus dan air mineral," ucap Ino sambil mengulurkan kembali buku menu kepada pelayan.

"Ino, kau masih diet ketat meski sedang latihan ekstra begini?" heran Tenten.

"Aku sudah terbiasa sih, Tenten."

"Oh, tapi dalam latihan ekstra kan kau butuh suplai gizi lebih, Ino," kata Tenten lagi.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja kok. Aku tidak bisa makan terlalu banyak karbohidrat dan lemak," sahut Ino.

"Sudahlah Tenten, dia adalah tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan bentuk daripada kesehatan tubuhnya," tukas Neji yang dari tadi diam saja.

Ino mengerling tajam pada Neji, jengkel sekali. Apa sih maksud Hyuuga itu.

Tenten tersenyum geli melihat dua orang itu saling adu _death glare._

"Ahaha, kalian sepertinya lucu kalau bertengkar."

"Tapi jangan kelewatan kalau bertengkar atau kalian akan jadi pasangan kekasih nantinya," tambah Lee dengan senyum lebarnya yang menyilaukan.

Ino dan Neji dengan bersamaan melirik tajam ke arah Lee. _Apa kau bilang?_

Tak lama kemudian pelayan telah datang kembali membawakan pesanan-pesanan mereka. Maka keempat pemuda pemudi itupun menikmati makan siang dengan cara yang berbeda-beda.

Ino diam-diam memperhatikan Neji makan. Karena kalau Tenten dan Lee, ia sudah beberapa kali makan bersama mereka, jadi tidak penasaran lagi. Beda dengan Neji yang baru pertama kali makan semeja dengannya. Dan ternyata Neji menarik juga saat makan. Tak jauh beda dengan cara makan Sai dan Sasuke. _Cool_. Elegan. Hmm…

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri karena mendadak membandingkan Neji dengan dua pemuda yang pernah mencuri perhatiannya itu. Apa-apaan sih. _Ingat Ino, ini Hyuuga Neji!_ Inner Ino berbisik.

"Waaa… kenyangnyaaaaa….," ucap Lee setelah menandaskan nasi kari porsi jumbonya.

"Hmm.. lezaat. Sayang kau tak pesan nasi kari juga, Ino! Nasi kari di sini benar-benar lezat lho," kata Tenten lalu mengelap mulutnya.

Ino hanya nyengir. Nasi kari? Yang benar saja ia makan makanan penuh karbohidrat dan lemak begitu. _No way!_

"Oke, kalo begitu kami duluan yah. Kalau tidak, Guru Gai pasti bingung mencari-cari kami. Neji-kun, terima kasih undangan makan siangnya," ucap Tenten lagi sambil menarik lengan Lee yang masih asyik menyeruput sisa jus jeruknya. Neji hanya mengangguk.

"Ahahaha… Guru Gai memang selalu penuh semangat. Kami beruntung masih berlatih dengannya untuk persiapan Jounin ini. Oke, dengan semangat masa muda mari kita tunjukkan bahwa semua wakil Konoha akan lulus ujian Jounin nanti!" ujar Lee sambil bangkit dari kursinya dengan penuh semangat.

"Yosh! Semoga kita semua berhasil! Selamat latihan Tenten dan Lee!" balas Ino tak kalah semangat.

Neji hanya menatap semua itu dengan diam dan tenang seperti biasanya.

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi praktis suasana hening kembali. Untungnya Ino kini sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sikap dingin dan angkuh Neji, meskipun kadang ia masih komplain juga sih.

"Kau tidak ingin makan lagi?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

Ino menatap Neji heran.

"Aku kan sudah makan, Neji," jawabnya.

"Aku tahu, Yamanaka. Tapi kau tidak bisa makan siang seperti itu jika ingin bisa maksimal latihan," ucap Neji kaku.

Ino menelengkan kepalanya. Heran karena ternyata Neji memperhatikan apa yang dimakannya.

"Tapi aku merasa sudah cukup kenyang kok. Aku siap latihan sekeras apapun," Ino bersikukuh.

"Terserahlah kalau begitu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau pingsan lagi habis latihan sore ini," tukas Neji datar sambil mengaduk sari lidah buayanya yang masih setengah penuh.

"Hei! Kau ini masih saja meremehkan aku, Hyuuga menyebalkan!" Ino pura-pura marah. Entah kenapa ia jadi agak sedikit tak enak jika ingat hari latihan pertamanya dimana ia jatuh pingsan dan diantar Neji pulang tanpa ia sadari. Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Baiklah, kita mulai segera latihannya!" Neji lalu bangkit diikuti Ino.

Setelah Neji membayar bonnya, mereka berdua pun keluar dari restoran itu dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu danau di balik bukit itu?" tiba-tiba Neji bertanya ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat latihan mereka di lapangan 7. Tangannya menunjuk bukit yang menjulang tinggi jauh di depan mereka.

"Yah, aku pernah sekils melintasinya saat misi ke Uzugakure. Kenapa?"

"Latihan sore ini adalah pemantapan kecepatan dan keseimbangan. Kita akan berlomba untuk sampai ke danau itu. Siapa paling dulu mencapi danau, ia yang menang. Aku akan beri kau waktu lima detik untuk berangkat lebih dulu," ujar Neji panjang lebar.

"Kenapa kita tidak mulai bersamaan saja? Kau terlalu mengentengkan aku Hyugaa!" ucap Ino setengah menggerutu.

"Bersiaplah. Sekarang berangkat dan 5 detik kemudian aku akan menyusul." Neji tak memperdulikan kata-kata Ino.

"Hh! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai kalah telak, Hyuuga!" maki Ino sambil mengambil ancang-ancang.

Dan sedetik kemudian Ino pun melesat meninggalkan Neji yang sibuk memperhatikan detak jarum jam di tangannya.

Dengan kekuatan penuh Ino meloncat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lain. Di belakangnya ia sudah mulai merasakan pergerakan Neji. _Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal terlalu mengentengkan aku, Hyuuga!_ Batin Ino berkata. Senyum simpul terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

**TBC**

**Apakah Ino akan menang? Atau Neji yang menang? Atau seri?**

**Hmmm….**

**Hehehe :D  
**

Please read and review my beloved friends.

Onegai…^_^

Your reviews are something that can cheer me up! :D

A/N : …. Di chapter 1 dengan tololnya uthor salah menuliskan nama Hyuuga dengan Hyugaa. Untungnya Kirisha-san mengoreksinya. Thanks to her. And, of course all I owe to all of first chapter reviewers. Thanks...^^


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE!

CATEGORY : FANON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH [ YEACH, U'VE BEEN WARNED]

RATING : T semi M (Teens to Mature = 15+ (?)) XP

GENRE : GENERAL/ROMANCE

A/N : _Satu lagi story gaje. Author punya niat buat memperkaya khasanah pairing di fandom Naruto Indonesia, yang mana, dibanding dengan fandom Naruto English, author lihat fandom ini masih sangat miskin dalam koleksi crack-pairing nya. (Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Hohoho… begitulah. Meski resikonya, ff yang author buat bakal miskin review, tak apalah. Itu resikonya memang jika bikin sesuatu yang "melawan arus". (Halaaaaaaaaaaaaah)….. =="_

_Tapi… Yosh! Ganbatte kudasai! :D_

^_^ ENJOY ^_^

**CHAPTER 3**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

…

OoOoOoO

_Chapter sebelumnya …_

…_.._

"_Bersiaplah. Sekarang berangkat dan 5 detik kemudian aku akan menyusul." Neji tak memperdulikan kata-kata Ino. _

"_Hh! Jangan salahkan aku kalau kau sampai kalah telak, Hyuuga!" maki Ino sambil mengambil ancang-ancang._

_Dan sedetik kemudian Ino pun melesat meninggalkan Neji yang sibuk memperhatikan detak jarum jam di tangannya._

_Dengan kekuatan penuh Ino meloncat dari satu batang pohon ke batang pohon lain. Di belakangnya ia sudah mulai merasakan pergerakan Neji. Lihat saja, kau akan menyesal terlalu mengentengkan aku, Hyuuga! Batin Ino berkata. Senyum simpul terkembang di bibir tipisnya._

Ino benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia ingin mmebuktikan pada Neji bahwa ia tidak selemah dan sebodoh anggapan Hyuuga sombong itu. Namun, tentu saja ia tahu benar bagaimana kecepatan seorang Hyuuga Neji. Pemuda itu terkenal dengan _speed_-nya yang luar biasa. Ino mau tak mau mengakuinya juga. Buktinya sekarang ia sudah merasakan pancaran chakra Neji semakin mendekat dari arah belakangnya.

Tetapi Ino bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Ia mungkin kalah cepat, namun ia bisa mengakali itu. Ia akan menggunakan satu atau dua trik yang telah ia pikirkan tadi sambil berlari. Ia yakin triknya itu akan cukup membantunya menghalangi gerak Hyuuga Neji.

Neji tersenyum simpul melihat Ino yang semakin dengannya. Padahal ia belum mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk mengejar gadis itu, namun dengan mudahnya gadis itu dapat ia kejar. _Benar-benar kunoichi yang lemah kau, Yamanaka!_ Ucapnya dalam hati ketika jaraknya dengan Ino semakin dekat.

Neji mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan ketika ia melewati Ino, ia memamerkan senyuman sinisnya. Namun, Neji tak urung dibuat terkejut karena gadis itu tanpa babibu lagi langsung menyerangnya. Untungnya refleks Neji sangat bagus, sehingga serangan Ino ia patahkan dengan mudah. Tapi mau tak mau Neji menggeram kesal ketika yang baru saja dihadapinya ternyata adalah _bunshin_ Ino. Tsk!

Sementara itu, Ino telah melesat di depan. Ia bisa merasakan chakra Neji jauh tertinggal di depan. Gadis pirang itu tersenyum puas. Triknya berhasil. Hh, seorang jenius pun bisa tertipu! Ino benar-benar puas. Larinya pun semakin kencang menuju arah danau. Semakin dekat. Ia bisa mencium wangi air dan bunga-bunga di sekitar danau yang di hembuskan angin. Kemenangan tinggal selangkah lagi dari genggamannya.

Jauh di belakang, Neji sudah kembali pada fokusnya mengejar Ino. Dalam hati ia mengakui juga kebolehan Ino yang telah mengecohnya.

Tiba-tiba dia dikejutkan oleh bunyi ranting patah dan jeritan Ino. Deg! Neji segera mengurangi kecepatan larinya dan berkonsentrasi. Ia tidak ingin terjebak dalam trik lagi. Dan senyumnya menyimpul ketika tak jauh darinya tampak Ino terkapar kesakitan di tanah di bawah sebuah pohon. Tetapi Neji tak perlu repot-repot menolong gadis itu, karena ia tahu itu hanya _bunshin_ Ino yang hendak menjebaknya.

Neji pun melanjutkan larinya namun ia nyaris saja terjerat oleh rentangan-rentangan tali di depannya karena pikirannya masih tertuju pada sosok Ino yang merintih tadi dan meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu benar-benar _bunshin_. Untungnya Neji berhasil menghindar dari jeratan tali-tali itu. Lepas dari jeratan tali-tali, tanpa diduga ia langsung diberondong puluhan kunai dari segala arah yang bersamaan melesat ke arahnya.

Dengan cekatan Neji menghamburkan kunai-kunai itu ke segala arah. Tapi seperti kata pepatah, sepandai-pandai tupai melompat, sekali-kali jatuh juga. Neji tak sempat mengelak dari salah dari satu kunai ketika didengarnya tawa sinis Ino menggema di sekitarnya. Sial! Senjata bergagang pendek itu sukses menancap di lengan kiri Neji, mengucurkan darah segar dari sang Hyugaa. Baju putihnya pun segera berubah warna.

Neji meringis sesaat ketika dicabutnya kunai itu sementara ia melanjutkan larinya. Danau semakin dekat di depannya. Dan kini ia bisa melihat Ino tak jauh di depannya.

Tetapi bukan Hyuuga Neji namanya kalau bisa dikalahkan begitu mudah. Ino harus menepiskan dulu perasaaan bahwa ia sudah menang.

Ino tersenyum lebar begitu danau yang mereka jadikan target sudah tepat berada di bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi ia pun berteriak menikmati kemenangannya sambil menerjunkan tubuhnya ke dalam danau.

Namun hanya sekitar sekian inci ia akan menyentuh permukaan danau, satu pukulan keras menghantam samping punggungnya, melemparkannya jauh ke tepian danau.

Tulang-tulang bahu kiri Ino serasa remuk menghantam bebatuan kerikil yang terhampar di tepian danau seiring tubuhnya yang terhempas keras. Bersamaan dengan itu dilihatnya sosok berbaju putih Hyuuga Neji sukses menceburkan dirinya ke air danau yang ternyata sangat dangkal karena Neji menyembul ke permukaan air sambil berdiri, tinggi air hanya sampai beberapa senti di atas pinggangnya.

Ino segera bangkit. Mengabaikan segala rasa sakit yang menderanya, ia melompat ke arah Neji dengan kemarahan memuncak. Dilancarkannya serangan membabi buta ke arah sang Hyuuga.

"Kau benar-benar curang, Hyuuga!" teriak Ino sambil melayangkan tinju dan tendangan yang dengan sangat mudah dielakkan oleh Neji yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ino semakin benci melihatnya.

Alhasil terjadilah pertarungan seru kedua shinobi beda level itu di dalam danau. Membuat air danau muncrat ke segala arah. Serangan-serangan Ino sama sekali tak terarah, sementara Neji terlihat hanya mengelak-dan mengelak, membuat keduanya kelihatan sedang bermain air.

Tapi kemudian, Neji menangkap salah satu tangan Ino yang terus melayangkan aneka tinju dan pukulan ke arahnya. Ia tak ingin terus mengelak. Maka dengan cepat dan tanpa belas kasihan ia pun memuntir tangan Ino ke belakang tubuh gadis itu hingga terdengar bunyi "klek" disusul jeritan Ino yang melengking nyaring. Salah satu lengan Ino dipastikan sudah patah. Dan tak hanya sampai di situ, Neji lalu mendorong dengan sepenuh tenaga punggung Ino hingga kepala gadis itu sepenuhnya tercebur ke dalam air. Ino meronta. Di antara rasa sakit karena lengan kanannya patah dan kini ia disiksa dalam air sedemikian rupa, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menerjang bagian tubuh Neji yang berada dalam air. Ditendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga perut sang Hyuuga. Dan usahanya itu tak sia-sia. Tekanan Neji atas kepalanya seketika lepas dan berganti dengan terdorongnya tubuh berbaju putih itu ke dalam air. Dan saat itulah Ino melihat bahwa air di sekitar Neji tenggelam berubah menjadi sedikit merah. Ternyata Neji telah terluka oleh salah satu kunai jebakannya. Dengan itu, senyum pun mengembang di bibir Ino.

"Kau curang sekali, Hyuuga. Kau tahu benar aku yang menang, tapi dengan liciknya kau menyerangku tepat ketika aku akan menyentuh dananu!" gerutu Ino sambil berjalan ke tepian. Pakaian latihannya telah basah kuyub dan terasa berat mengingat ia memakai setelan kostum latihan pedang yang panjang-panjang.

Tanpa diduganya, Neji menarik kakinya dari dalam air. Membuatnya terseret masuk ke dalam air danau lagi. Ino gelagapan apalagi ketika Neji dengan bengis menekan kepalanya ke dalam air lagi. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga meronta dan berusaha melawan dengan seluruh sisa tenaganya.

Pertarungan pun kembali terjadi. Namun kali ini tak sesengit sebelumnya mengingat Ino telah terluka di lengan kanannya dan Neji di lengan kirinya.

Air danau yang jernih itu kembali muncrat ke mana-mana.

"Kau kalah Ino! Akui saja itu," ucap Neji dengan seringai tipis. Keduanya kini saling berhadapan. Neji terengah-enah sementara Ino tersegal-sengal lebih parah. Yang pasti keduanya basah kuyub tidak karuan. Penuh luka dan lebam dan barutan dan goresan di sana-sini. Bahkan separuh dari baju putih Neji robek karena Ino sempat menariknya dengan kekuatan penuh.

"Kau sangat licik! Curang! Aku sudah jelas pemenangnya!" umpat Ino dengan badan gemeletar karena hawa mulai dingin. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan sementara rambut pirangnya acak-acakan.

Neji tersenyum simpul. Diperhatikannya Ino dengan seksama. Dan mau tak mau ia tersenyum melihat penampilan gadis itu sekarang. Belum pernah ia melihat tampilan seorang Yamanaka bisa begitu hancur dan tak karuan. Namun ketika pandangan matanya terus turun, mendadak muka Neji memerah. Baju Ino robek cukup lebar di bagian dada dan perut. Menampakkan bagian dalam tubuhnya yang hanya ditutupi kain jaring.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Neji dan seketika amarahnya meledak.

DUAGH! Tendangan telak menghantam salah satu bagian wajah Neji diiringi terikan Ino, "Dasar PERVERTTT!"

Neji hanya terhuyung-huyung sambil meraba bagian wajahnya yang baru saja dijejak kaki Ino. Sakit.

Ino sendiri sudah berada di tepi danau, sibuk membenarkan sobekan di bajunya. Meski biasanya ia mempertontonkan bagian pusarnya dengan kostum favoritnya yang biasa, namun entah kenapa ia merasa risih dan malu saat Neji menatap ke bagian itu. _Shit!_ Mungkin karena ia kini sudah terbiasa dengan pakaian-pakaian tertutup itu sehingga ia merasa risih ketika ada bagian dalam tubuhnya yang terlihat. Ternyata beda sekali perasaan yang ditimbulkan antara berpakaian tertutupnya dengan pakaian biasanya yang cenderung buka-bukaan.

"Pakailah ini!" Tiba-tiba terulur satu setel baju kering yang terlipat rapi.

Ino mendongak dan melihat Neji mengulurkan baju kering itu sambil membelakanginya.

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum melihat sikap Hyuuga itu. Neji benar-benar seorang Hyuuga yang memegang tinggi tata krama. Ia pun menerimanya meski agak ragu-ragu.

"Awas kalau kau mengintipku, Hyuuga!" ancam Ino meski ia tahu Neji tak akan melakukan itu.

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan suara semacam dengusan kecil yang aneh.

Sesaat kemudian Ino telah mengenakan baju putih dan celana coklat panjang yang merupakan baju cadangan milik Neji. Ino sedikit melipat baju dan celana itu karena ukuran Neji jauh lebih besar daripada dia.

Neji sekilas memandangi Ino yang kini telah memakai bajunya. Tampak aneh. Tapi tak mengurangi kecantikan gadis itu. Neji buru-buru menepiskan pikiran itu. Yang dihadapinya adalah Yamanaka. Gadis cerewet dan over pede yang sama sekali bukan tipe-nya. Jadi, ia tidak boleh berpikir yang lain tentang gadis itu selain harus menggemblengnya agar ia tak memalukan Konoha saat Ujian Jounin di Suna nantinya. Dan satu lagi, Neji mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa kelak ia tidak boleh menggunakan baju yang pernah dipakai gadis itu. Dia juga harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk segera membakar setelan pakaian itu begitu Ino mengembalikannya nanti. Untungnya juga setelan yang dipakai Ino itu masih agak baru dan bukan pakaian favoritnya.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Neji saat mereka kemudian duduk-duduk di bebatuan besar di bagian lain tepi danau. Neji sudah agak kering. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menggunakan chakranya untuk mengeringkan tubuh dan bajunya.

"Sepertinya lengan kananku patah. Kau juga terluka kan? Asal kau tahu kunai tadi kububuhi racun meski bukan bukan racun mematikan," ucap Ino dengan senyum simpul sementara tangan kirinya memegangi lengannya yang patah itu untuk menyalurkan chakra penyembuh.

Neji terhenyak sesaat sebelum kemudian membalas senyum simpul Ino dengan senyum serupa.

"Begitu rupanya? Jadi, kau perlu ke rumah sakit?"

Ino menggeleng.

"Aku bisa meminta bantuan Sakura membenarkannya jika aku tak bisa menyembuhkannya sendiri. Ohya, ini penawar racun kunai itu," Ino merogoh kantong kunainya, menarik keluar sebentuk botol kecil lalu mengulurkan botol berisi penawar itu pada Neji yang menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Aku tak akan meracunmu dua kali, Neji-kun!" tukas Ino melihat Neji hanya bengong saja.

Neji tak menyahut, ia segera memasukkan penawar yang diberikan Ino itu ke dalam mulutnya. Rasanya sangat tidak enak. Mengingatkannya pada rasa kari yang pernah diberikan Tenten dulu. Ia nyaris saja memuntahkannya kalau tidak dengan cekatan tangan kiri Ino membekap mulutnya.

"Aku tahu rasanya aneh. Memang aromanya mirip bumbu kari. Namun penawar ini sangat manjur, Neji! Jadi jangan macam-macam dengan memuntahkannya! Atau kalau tidak, nanti malam kau akan mendapati lenganmu membengkak sebesar kaki gajah!" ujar Ino. Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang lebam di sana-sini.

Neji hanya mampu diam. Ia sedikit terpana oleh tangan Ino yang kini membekap mulutnya. Hingga ia pun urung memuntahkan penawar itu. Namun akibatnya, perutnya kini mulai terasa panas. Sepertinya ia tidak akan bisa tidur tenang malam ini. Lebih daripada itu, posisi mereka berdua kini bisa dibilang sangat dekat. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar kencang.

Ino buru-buru menarik tangannya dari mulut Neji ketika ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka kelewat dekat. Lagipula Neji sepertinya sudah menelan dengan baik penawar racun kunai itu.

Beberapa saat lamanya yang ada hanya hening karena Ino fokus menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri sementara Neji sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Sudah baikan?" tanya Neji ketika dilihatnya Ino menyudahi kegiatan penyembuhannya.

Ino menggerak-gerakkan lengannya.

"Hmm, kurasa begitu. Kau sendiri?"

"Sudah tak terasa apapun lagi," ucap Neji sambil memeriksa luka di lengannya. Memang lukanya masih menganga, tapi kini tak terasa nyeri lagi.

Ino mendekat.

"Coba kulihat lenganmu, Neji," ucap Ino. Diperiksanya sobekan luka di lengan pemuda itu, kemudian ia pun menyalurkan chakra penyembuh, karena meski sudah diberi penawar, tetap saja luka itu perlu ditutup.

Neji hanya diam saja sementara Ino memegangi lengannya berusaha menyembuhkannya.

Rasa sejuk mulai merayapi sel-sel tubuh Neji. Perasaannya menjadi lebih tenang dan lukanya perlahan menutup. Kemampuan medis Ino sepertinya semakin membaik. Karena ia pernah mendengar kalau dulu Ino hanya mampu menyembuhkan luka-luka kecil saja. Sepertinya memang ia sudah terlalu merendahkan gadis itu. Tentu saja, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Tsunade-sama tak mungkin memasukkan nama Ino ke daftar peserta ujian Jounin kalau saja gadis itu tidak punya nilai lebih.

Ino melepaskan lengan Neji begitu dilihatnya luka di lengan pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya sembuh dan menutup. Ia tersenyum sendiri menyadari betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Padahal sebelumnya mereka bertarung sangat sengit di danau. Semua memang tidak dapat terduga.

"Mengapa tersenyum?" Neji penasaran.

"Hanya merasa lucu saja," Ino malah menjadi terkikik melihat ekspresi Neji yang tampak keheranan.

"Apanya yang lucu?" Neji kian tak mengerti.

"Ya kamu, Neji. Kamu itu yang lucu!" jawab Ino sambil terus saja terkikik geli.

"Aku bukan badut, Yamanaka," tukas Neji ketus, lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ino yang sibuk terkikik-kikik.

"Hei! Masa begitu saja kau marah sih!" seru Ino sambil mengejar langkah Neji yang dengan cepat sudah jauh di depannya.

Neji tak menyahut apapun. Ia terus saja berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi sedikitpun.

"Neji, kau benar-benar marah ya?" tanya Ino ketika di berhasil mengejar langkah Neji dan menjajari langkahnya.

"…"

"Hei! Kau ini sudah senior Jounin! Masa begitu saja ngambek sih," kata Ino lagi.

"…." Masih tak ada sahutan. Neji terus saja berjalan. Pandangannya lurus. Ekspresi wajahnya kaku, rahangnya mengatup keras.

"Hyuuga Neji! Sebenarnya kamu ini manusia apa bukan sih? Tak bisa bercanda sama sekali!" umpat Ino kesal karena terus saja tak diacuhkan.

Neji tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu ia menatap Ino tajam.

"Aku tidak suka ditertawakan," ucapnya dengan penuh tekanan.

Ino tercekat. Ia tercekat oleh ekspresi Neji saat mengatakan kata-kata itu. Ada emosi di mata putih keabuan itu. Emosi yang belum pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya.

"N-Neji…" hanya itu yang mampu diucapkan Ino karena detik berikutnya Neji sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

"Hyuuga Neji, kau ini benar-benar aneh. Sebegitu kakukah kau hingga tak pernah bercanda sedikitpun. Padahal aku kan hanya bercanda mengatakan kau lucu. Karna sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar tidak lucu, tahu!" gumam Ino lalu meneruskan langkahnya pulang.

OoOoOoO

Keesokan paginya Ino bangun seperti biasa. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa letih sekali, namun begitu ia mandi, semua rasa itu hilang. Berganti kesegaran dan membuatnya siap menjalani hari itu.

Neji tak mengatakan apapun karena semalam ia pergi begitu saja. Tapi ia bisa melacak nanti di mana keberadaan Hyuuga itu. Selain itu, Ino juga masih merasa aneh mengapa Neji tampak begitu tersinggung hanya karena dikatakan lucu. Padahal ia sama sekali tak bermaksud menertawakan kakak sepupu Hinata itu. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau reaksi Hyuuga bisa seperti itu.

Mengibaskan kepalanya yang basah karena baru saja dikeramas, Ino mencoba menepiskan semua pikiran tentang kenahen hari sebelumnya. Bahwa sebelum kejadian malamnya, latihan kemarin bisa dibilang sangat seru. Setidaknya Neji tak terlalu datar seperti biasanya meskipun tidak bisa dibilang ia menyenangkan. Bagaimanapun Ino masih sakit hati karena Neji keras sekali menghajarnya saat pertarungan di danau itu.

Ino menghela napas panjang. Mencoba me-_refresh_ pikirannya. Hari kemarin adalah kemarin. Telah berlalu. Hari inilah yang harus ia hadapi. Dan ia berharap semoga Neji lebih baik padanya.

Setelah menjalankan rutinitas pagi seperti biasanya (minus memasak karena ayahnya sedang dalam misi panjang ke Amegakure dengan paman Shikaku dan Chouza)Ino pun berangkat latihan.

Ketika Ino tiba di lapangan 7, ia pun memejamkan matanya dan mulai berkonsetrasi untuk menemukan keberadaan Neji dengan deteksi chakra. Namun tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, chakra Neji tidak ada di mana-mana.

_Sial! Dimana Hyuuga itu. Kenapa aku tak bisa melacak chakranya sama sekali? Di mana dia? _

Ino bertanya sendiri dalam hati. Akhirnya dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu. Mungkin Neji sengaja menyembunyikan chakranya. Jika begitu, makan ia baru bis melacaknya setengah atau satu jam lagi paling lama karena shinobi tidak mungkin menyembunyikan chakranya terlalu lama.

Selang setengah jam kemudian, Ino kembali fokus melacak keberadaan Neji. Tetapi sekeras apapun dia mencoba, hasilnya nihil. Ino bahkan sampai menggunakan _Ninpou Shintensin no Jutsu _untuk menemukan keberadaan Neji. Namun sialnya, tak juga ia temukan. Hingga akhirnya Ino pun menyimpulkan bahwa Neji sedang tidak ada di Konoha. Karena hanya ada 2 alasan chakra shinobi tak terdeteksi dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Pertama, karena shinobi yang dimaksud telah mati. Dan Ino tak merasa bahwa Neji akan mati secepat itu. Kedua, karena shinobi yang dimaksud berada di luar jangkauan, baik karena faktor jarak atau karena adanya semacam _shield_ yang menghalangi chakra terdeteksi oleh pihak lain.

Dan Ino pun memilih opsi kedua untuk menebak keberadaan Neji. Bahwa Hyuuga itu mendapat misi mendadak keluar Konoha. Begitulah.

Akhirnya karena masih merasa capek, Ino memutuskan untuk menemui sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno di rumah sakit. Kebetulan ia ingin sekalian memeriksakan diri. Dan ia sudah cukup lama tak ke tempat tugasnya itu sejak berlatih dengan Neji. Tsunade-sama selaku kepala rumah sakit memang memberinya waktu penuh untuk berlatih sampai ia mendapat laporan perkembangan dari Neji, baru ia membolehkan Ino untuk kembali bertugas di rumah sakit dan latihan setengah hari.

"Ino-piiiiiiiig!" seru Sakura dengan riangnya ketika melihat sahabatnya itu mendatanginya. Gadis berambut pink itu segera memeluk Ino dengan erat.

"Aww! Sakit, Jidat! Kau ini kangen atau ingin mematahkan tulang-tulangku sih?" gerutu Ino, tentu saja pura-pura marah.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino dan memperhatikan sobatnya itu dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, begitu terus untuk beberapa saat.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Gemas.

"Jidat sayang, aku kesini itu mau _check up_. Bukannya mau pesan gaun pesta. Kenapa kau melihatku begitu sih?"

"Habisnya siapa suruh kau berubah wujud begini, Ino-Pig!" sahut Sakura dengan senyum geli.

Ino mendecah. Ia mengerti maksud Sakura. Ia memang mengenakan pakaian berbeda. Meski bukan kostum latihan pedangnya yang panjang-panjang, tapi ia mengenakan pakaian yang bisa dibilang agak tertutup. Blus ungu gelap tiga perempat dengan celana tiga perempat warna hitam.

"Jangan meledekku, Sakura! Salahkan Hyuuga itu yang seenaknya saja mengaturku harus begini atau begitu!"

"Dan kau menurutinya? WAW! Berita besar nih! Seorang Yamanaka Ino tunduk pada seorang Hyuuga Neji! Hmmm…"

TAP! Ino sukses menyentil kepala pink Sakura.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Sakura. Kau pikir aku mau tunduk pada manusia angkuh seperti robot itu? Tch! Aku terpaksa melakukan semua ini hanya karena aku tak ingin mempersulit latihanku dengannya. Agar dia memberi laporan secepatnya pada Tsunade-shisou tentang perkembanganku agar aku tak perlu lagi latihan dengannya!" terang Ino panjang lebar.

Sakura manggut-manggut mendengarkan.

"Hmm… tapi apa benar cuma itu alasannya?" Sakura mengerling jahil.

"Memang apa lagi yang kau pikirkan, Jidat?"

"Yaaa…. Mungkin saja ada cinlok atau semacamnya. Kalian kan sebaya. Kau beruntung Ino bisa dilatih Hyuuga Neji yang tampan itu," ujar Sakura dengan senyum mesumnya.

Ino sudah akan menyentil kepala Sakura lagi karena gemas, namun dengan cekatan Sakura mengelak.

"Hah, Sakura! Jidat lebarmu ternyata terlalu banyak menyimpan pikiran-pikiran tak logis!" ucap Ino, menyeringai.

"Hei! Apanya yang tak logis! Semua juga tahu, Hyuuga Neji itu seperti apa. Dan ini pertama kalinya dia hanya berdua-dua saja dengan wanita. Pasti ini cukup menarik. Dan kalian juga sudah cukup lama berlatih bersama. Pasti kalian sekarang sudah akrab kan?"

"Ya itu kalau Neji punya hati selebar jidatmu!" sahut Ino asal.

"Ah! Ino! Kau tak asik! Ayolah! Di antara kita smeua, kan hanya kau yang dilatih oleh pelatih muda. Jadi kau punya kesempatan, sambil menyelam minum susu. Sambil latihan, sekalian pacaran!"

"Jidaaaaaat!" gemas Ino sambil mencubit lengan Sakura sekuatnya. Membuat gadis rambut pink menjerit kesakitan meski sedikit tertawa-tawa juga.

"Iya…iya. Ampun deh, Ino-pig! Kau makin kuat saja. Neji benar-benar guru yang hebat sepertinya. Jadi penasaran bagaimana dia melatihmu nih," ucap Sakura masih dengan nada jahilnya. Entah kenapa ia suka sekali menggodai Ino.

"Kalau kau kuberitahu bagaimana latihanku selama ini dengannya, pasti kau akan tertawa bahagia, Pink!" Ino mengganti sebutannya pad sahabatnya itu. Kadang ia memang memanggil Sakura dengan Jidat atau dengan Pink. Suka-suka dia saja.

"Wah jadi penasaran sekali. Kalau begitu ceritakan! Mumpung aku ada waktu dan kau juga! Untung saja Neji sedang misi ya, jadi kau bebas latihan hari ini, Ino-pig!"

Ino terpana sesaat. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"Umm, kau tahu kalau Neji pergi misi ya?"

"Lho kau tak tahu?" Sakura malah balik tanya karena heran.

Ino menggeleng.

"Memangnya Neji misi ke mana sih, kok mendadak sekali. Tahu begini kan aku bisa tiduran di rumah."

"Memang misi mendadak, Ino-pig. Mulanya Tsunade-shisou ingin menugaskan Yamato-taichou untuk menemani Kakashi-sensei dalam misi ini, tapi berhubung Yamato-taichou sedang tidak fit, jadilah Neji yang menggantikannya. Mereka berangkat dini hari tadi kalau tak salah. Sebenarnya Neji sudah diberi tahu sejak kemarin soal misi ini. Kukira dia sudah memberi tahumu," tutur Sakura.

Ino menggeleng. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih karena Neji tak menceritakan apapun padanya. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir kenapa ia harus sedih? Neji memang pelatihnya, ia wajib memberitahunya kalau tidak bisa melatih. Namun, jika Neji tak meberitahunya sama sekali, Ino bisa apa.

Sakura menepuk pundak Ino dengan lembut.

"Ino, tak usah sedih begitu. Neji pasti punya alasan mengapa tak memberitahumu."

"Ya, alasan untuk tetap menyengsarakan aku, Pink! Agar aku tetap bangun pagi sekali lalu berlari kelapangan untuk melacak chakranya. Hh. Menyebalkan sekali!" gusar Ino.

"Setidaknya kau sudah tahu kan sekarang. Dan sekarang ayo ceritakan padaku bagaimana latihanmu dengan Neji selama ini, Ino-pig!"

"Hh! Sakura…" Ino menghelas napas panjang.

Kemudian ia pun menceritakan pada sahabatnya itu bagaimana latihannya selama dua minggu lebih dengan Hyuuga Neji. Betapa keras dan kejamnya metode latihan Neji, betapa angkuh dan menyebalkannya Hyuuga itu, betapa tubuhnya selalu penuh luka lebam dan carut marut setiap pulang latihan, dan betapa ia harus bangun tiap pagi dengan tubuh pegal dan kaku. Dan sebagai penutup ceritanya Ino pun menceritakan latihan hari sebelumnya dengan Neji di danau itu. Bagaimana ketika malamnya Neji marah dan pergi begitu saja.

Sakura terpaku mendengarkan semua cerita sahabatnya itu. Beberapa kali ia bahkan sampai ternganga karena tak percaya pada apa yang diceritakan Ino. menurutnya temannya itu sedikit berlebihan. Namun melihat ekspresi dan mata Ino saat menceritakan semua itu, ia mau tak mau percaya. Ino jujur semuanya.

"Waw! Aku tak menyangka Neji sekeras itu, Ino-pig. Lumayan keterlaluan dia pada wanita. Kau cukup penyabar tahu. Kalau aku pasti sudah tak terima," komentar Sakura setelah Ino menyudahi ceritanya.

"Siapa bilang aku sabar, Pink! Aku sering berontak dan menentang. Tapi yang kudapat tak lebih selain dia makin keras dalam latihan. Aku sendiri kan yang jadi sengsara. Jadi… ya tak ada pilihan lain," kata Ino sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Tapi positifnya, kemampuanmu berkembang dengan cepat, Ino-pig. Hyuuga Neji itu jenius banget. Jadi ia pasti memikirkan baik setiap latihan yang diterapkannya untukmu."

"Yah semoga saja begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku minta tolong kau periksakan tulang lenganku ini. Kemarin sepertinya patah. Sudah kusembuhkan sih, hanya aku tak begitu yakin," Ino menunjuk lengan kirinya.

Sakura mengangguk lalu memeriksa lengan kiri Ino itu. Ditelitinya dengan baik. Dan benar juga kata Ino, masih ada bekas-bekas bahwa tulangnya pernah patah. Namun sudah tersambung lagi dengan baik. Ino ternyata mengalami kemajuan pesat juga di bidang medis. Sakura tinggal menyempurnakan kerja Ino. Dan akhirnya, lengan Ino itu pun 100% sembuh dan sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Seharian itu, dihabiskan Ino dengan Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain, Hinata dan Tenten. Mereka makan siang bersama dan bercerita banyak hal. Mereka memang hampir dua minggu lebih tak bertemu karena sama-sama sibuk latihan, jadi banyak sekali yang bisa diceritakan.

OoOoOoO

"Neji?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat Neji sudah berdiri di balok depan kamarnya. Ia terbangun karena didengarnya seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu jendelanya. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa saat itu, namun pastinya sudah sangat malam, kalau tidak dini hari.

"Ikut aku!" ucap Neji singkat lalu melompat cepat meninggalkan tempat itu. Membuat Ino tak punya opsi untuk bertindak lain selain menuruti pemuda Hyuuga itu meskipun ia masih sangat mengantuk.

_Yang benar saja? Masa ia akan tetap melatihku. __Dia kan baru pulang dari misi?_ Ino bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Neji terus berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi diikuti Ino yang keheranan di belakangnya.

Ternyata Neji membawa Ino ke sebuah padang kecil dekat Gunung Konoha yang terletak di timur laut Konoha. Sebuah padang rumput kecil yang hijau dan halus sekali rumputnya. Di bawah cahaya bulan sabit dan pendaran jutaan bintang, tempat itu sangat indah sekali. Ino tidak tahu ada tempat seindah itu yang tak ia ketahui ada tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

"Wah.. Neji.. tempat ini indah sekali. Tetapi kau kan baru pulang misi. Kau pasti masih lelah. Kau tak perlu melatihku. Sehari saja tak latihan tidak apa kan?"

"Aku ditertawakan , lagi," ucap Neji tak ada sambungannya dengan perkataan Ino. Namun Ino terkesiap ketika Neji mengatakannya. Pemuda itu tampak tegang sekali dan bahkan sampai gemetar.

"Neji.. kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Ino jadi khawatir.

"AKU DITERTAWAKAN DAN KAU BISA-BISANYA BERTANYA AKU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!" teriak Neji kalap. Membuat Ino tersentak, kaget luar biasa sampai-sampai gadis itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Untungnya ia tak terjungkal.

"Neji…" Ino menyentuh pundak Neji yang gemetar dengan ragu-ragu. Ia masih sangat kaget, heran dan aneh jadi satu mengapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba seperti hilang kendali dan berteriak sekeras itu.

Neji menoleh dan menatap Ino lekat. Saat berikutnya Ino hanya terpaku ketika Neji mendekat dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Ino dalam sebuah pelukan yang erat.

Masih dengan ragu-ragu, Ino memeluk punggung Neji. Keduanya pun berpelukan untuk beberapa lama dalam diam.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah, Neji-kun. Tidurlah! Aku akan pinjamkan pangkuanku kalau kau bersedia," bisik Ino lembut.

Neji melepaskan pelukannya. Dipandanginya Ino dengan seksama. Seolah mencari sesuatu dalam mata biru sang gadis berambut pirang itu.

Ino menunduk. Ia tidak ingin menentang tatapan tajam sang Hyugaa yang entah kenapa mendadak aneh itu.

Di luar dugaan Ino, Neji menerima tawarannya. Begitu mereka berdua duduk, pemuda berambut panjang itu perlahan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino. Mulanya tubuh pemuda itu masih menegang dan gemetar, namun perlahan menjadi lebih tenang dan mata putih keabuan itu pun menutup.

Angin malam musim gugur yang lembut bertiup semilir. Suara-suara jangkrik bernyanyi mengiringi kesunyian malam. Ino yang semula merasa canggung dengan sosok yang tidur di pangkuannya itu perlahan menjadi biasa dan ikut merasa tenang. Hatinya terasa sejuk saat melihat wajah yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Di bawah pendar cahaya bulan, wajah Hyuuga Neji tampak seperti pualam. Begitu putih bersih. Maha Sempurna Tuhan yang memahat wajah seindah Hyuuga muda itu. Ino baru benar-benar bisa melihatnya sekarang. Neji memiliki keindahan paras yang tiada duanya. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna coklat kehitaman begitu halus dan lembut lagi wangi. Wangi _green pine. _Membuat Ino penasaran bagaimana Neji merawat rambutnya itu hingga bisa sedemikian indah.

Angin kembali berhembus. Membuat Ino bisa menghirup wangi tubuh Neji yang beraroma _floral woody_. Begitu klasik, maskulin dan elegan.

Ino tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyisirkan jemarinya pada rambut Neji yang halus. Begitu pelan ia melakukannya karena ia tak ingin mengganggu tidur sang Hyuuga. Neji tampak begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Dan Ino akan melakukan apapun agar, walau tidak lama, sang Hyuuga bisa merasakan ketenangan. Karena belum pernah ia melihat Neji tampak serileks itu.

Dia memang belum mengenal Neji secara dekat. Namun ia bisa melihat betapa banyak beban yang ditanggung pemuda itu. Ia tahu sedikit tentang keluarga Neji. Bahwa ayahnya meninggal demi klan. Dan Neji harus menerima nasib sebagai anggota keluarga klan Hyuuga bawah meskipun ia sangat berbakat dan jenius. Walaupun kabarnya kini hubungan Neji dan pamannya yang merupakan pemimpin klan sudah sangat baik, pastilah Neji masih memikul beban berat itu. Mungkin ia merasakan tekanan dari bagian lain klan, dari tetua, atau dari lainnya, semua mungkin terjadi di dalam tubuh klan sebesar klan Hyuuga.

Ino perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sempurna Neji ke langit yang bertaburan bintang.

Gadis itu tersenyum menatap bintang-bintang itu. Begitu indah keberadaan bintang-bintang itu menghias langit malam yang gelap. Indah sekali.

**- bersambung -**

**Author's omongan: ****"Yah.. sampai di sini dulu chapter 3 ini. Gomen diputus seenaknya. Chapter 4 mungkin bakal diapdet akhir minggu ini, kalau author tidak sibuk sih, hehehe. As usual author hopes you all to give any review. Any good critics and suggestion are always appreciated. Thanks." ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE!

CATEGORY : FANON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH [ YEACH, U'VE BEEN WARNED]

RATING : T semi M (Teens to Mature = 15+ (?)) XP

GENRE : GENERAL/ROMANCE

**Terima kasih tak terhingga buat semuanya yang sudah mau merepotkan diri membaca dan mereview ff ini, baik yang log in maupun yang ga log in. Thanks a lot…. *big hug* **

**~tebar coklat kodok profil wizard boy justin bieber~ :P**

^_^ ENJOY ^_^

-oOo-

**CHAPTER 4 **

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

…

_Ino perlahan mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah sempurna Neji ke langit yang bertaburan bintang._

_Gadis itu tersenyum menatap bintang-bintang itu. __Begitu indah keberadaan bintang-bintang itu menghias langit malam yang gelap. Indah sekali. _

"Indah sekali bukan?" tiba-tiba Neji berkata.

Ino menunduk dan mendapati Hyuuga itu telah membuka matanya. Perlahan pemuda itu pun bangun lalu duduk di samping Ino. Kepalanya mendongak memandang langit.

"Aku terbiasa datang ke sini saat malam cerah. Di sini bintang-bintang tampak jauh lebih indah daripada di tempat lain," ujar Neji dengan pandangan masih ke arah langit.

"Kau benar, Neji.. Terima kasih kau telah mengajakku kemari. Aku suka sekali," kata Ino lalu menoleh ke arah Neji.

Di saat yang bersamaan Neji juga menoleh ke arahnya. Pandangan mereka pun bertemu. Ino mengembangkan senyum manisnya tetapi sayangnya Neji tak berekspresi apapun.

"Yamanaka, aku ingin tanya sesuatu," ucap Neji beberapa saat kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Mengapa kemarin malam kau menertawakan aku?"

Ino terpana. Tak percaya kalau Neji ternyata masih mempermasalahkan soal kecil seperti itu.

"Umm, Neji. Aku kan cuma bercanda kemarin. Tak ada alasan lain."

"Kau perlu tahu, aku sangat tidak suka ditertawakan. Dan aku tidak suka bercanda. Karena canda tawa itu seperti hinaan bagiku!" Neji menoleh pada Ino dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat.

Ino terkesiap.

"N-Neji…. Aku mengerti kalau ditertawakan itu menyakitkan, aku juga tidak suka. Namun kalau tawa itu dimaksudkan hanya untuk sekedar bercanda, itu adalah sesuatu yang wajar dalam hubungan manusia. Kau tak perlu merasa terhina."

"Kau tidak tahu rasanya, Yamanaka. Hanya karena aku anggota klan bawah, mereka menertawakan usaha kerasku menjadi pemimpin klan. Mereka menertawakan cita-citaku. Menganggap aku tak pantas…..," suara Neji terdengar tertekan. Ino mau tak mau terpana mendengarnya. Neji yang selalu _emotionless looking_ itu ternyata menyimpan perasaan yang begitu _complicated._

"Neji… Kau tak perlu memasukkan ke dalam hati semua yang orang bilang. Atau kau akan makan hati sendiri. Seperti Naruto, bahwa dengan usaha keras yang tak kenal menyerah, siapapun bisa merubah nasibnya. Kau sudah paham benar hal itu kan," tutur Ino sambil menepuk pundak pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau menganggap aku pantas menjadi pemimpin klan Hyuuga?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sangat pantas jadi pemimpin, Neji. Tetapi kau juga perlu ingat, bahwa pemimpin yang baik itu tidak hanya harus kuat dan pintar, namun juga harus bisa berinteraksi dengan baik dan luwes dengan semua orang. Dan kalau boleh jujur, kau terlalu kaku dalam bersikap dengan orang lain, Neji," urai Ino.

Neji menoleh kembali kepada Ino sementara gadis itu tampak memandangi langit.

"Apa maksudmu dengan sikapku terlalu kaku?"

Ino menoleh. Dan ia mendapati pandangan penuh tanya di mata Neji.

"Karena kau selalu kelewat serius menanggapi setiap candaan orang di sekitarmu, Neji. Juga selera humormu yang nyaris tak ada. Juga sikapmu yang terlalu dingin, tak memperdulikan orang lain itu. Seorang pemimpin tak seharusnya begitu."

"Hnn.. tapi aku toh tak bisa menjadi seperti Naruto atau Kiba.."

"Aku tak memintamu seperti mereka. Aku hanya memintamu untuk bersikap wajar.. Umm… lebih bersahabat begitu…" Ino sedikit kehilangan kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Neji terdiam. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Ino.

"Aku tak terbiasa membuka diri pada orang lain… Itu sesuatu yang sangat sulit aku lakukan," ucap Neji seperti bergumam, namun cukup bisa untuk didengar Ino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau bisa mencobanya perlahan-lahan. Kau kan bisa memilih satu atau dua dari sahabatmu yang kau percaya untuk menjadi tempat curhat. Kau tahu, meski mungkin mereka tidak bisa membantu, namun dengan menceritakan masalah yang kau hadapi pada orang lain, perasaanmu akan lebih ringan.." ujar Ino, terdengar bijak hingga ia sendiri heran mengapa ia mendadak dewasa begitu.

Neji menoleh. Ditatapnya gadis pirang di sampingnya itu sesaat sebelum kembali memandang ke depan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang bisa benar-benar kupercaya.."

Ino menatap Neji yang kembali tampak memandangi langit dengan fokus.

"Kau bisa mencobanya denganku, Neji-kun."

Neji spontan menoleh ke arah Ino yang tersenyum manis.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka?"

"Panggil aku Ino dan jadikan aku sahabatmu," ucap Ino sambil meraih tangan Neji dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Neji sedikit tersentak oleh sentuhan lembut tangan Ino itu. Tetapi ia tak menolaknya.

"Aku tahu sulit bagimu mempercayai aku. Tapi orang kan bisa berubah, Neji. Begitu banyak peristiwa yang terjadi telah mengajarkan banyak hal padaku…. Tapi aku juga tak akan memaksamu. Semuanya terserah padamu." Lalu Ino pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Namun sesuatu menahannya. Tangan Neji.

Ino menoleh dan didapatinya Neji tersenyum sangat tipis. Ekspresi wajah yang biasanya selalu tampak kaku itu kini tampak lebih mengendur. Lebih _relax_.

"I… Ino…"

Ino spontan tertawa mendengar Neji begitu kaku menyebut namanya. Namun tawanya tak urung segera berhenti saat dilihatnya Neji sudah mulai tegang lagi.

"Oh.. Neji-kun. Gomen. Aku tak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja kau sangat lucu saat mengucapkannya. Ah, kalau begitu sih lebih baik kau panggil aku Yamanaka saja lah. Terserah!"

Neji tak menyahut. Sesaat dipandanginya Ino dengan kaku.

"Baiklah, kuantar kau pulang sekarang."

"Tapi kau tak marah kan?" selidik Ino sambil mengamati ekspresi Neji yang masih kaku.

Neji mengangkat bahu lalu berdiri. Ino pun mengikuti langkahnya. Keduanya lalu berlari beriringan dalam diam.

…..

"Ino.." sebut Neji ketika ia merebahkan dirinya di kamarnya. Dan sebuah senyum pun terulas di bibirnya.

-oOo-

Sejak malam itu Neji dan Ino sering menghabiskan malam untuk melihat bintang bersama di bukit timur laut Konoha itu. Ino menyebut tempat itu dengan Bukit Bintang, dan sepertinya Neji tidak keberatan.

Kadang Neji bersedia menceritakan beberapa hal mengenai sesuatu atau tentang dirinya, meskipun seringnya Ino lah yang bercerita. Dan selalu, Neji tertidur di pangkuan Ino. Sungguh menarik mengingat bagaimana kedua orang itu sebelumnya sangat kontras. Kalau tak melihat sendiri, mungkin tak akan ada orang yang percaya bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji bisa begitu dekat dan terbuka dengan seorang Yamanaka. Dan bagaimana Yamanaka Ino tampak begitu dewasa dan kalem.

Maka, hubungan mereka pun semakin membaik. Meski Neji tetap keras dalam latihannya, Ino tidak terlalu banyak komplain. Sepertinya Ino semakin bisa mengerti Hyuuga itu dengan baik.

Malam itu, sebagaimana beberapa malam sebelumnya, Neji dan Ino kembali duduk-duduk melihat bintang. Hari itu sendiri adalah hari terakhir masa latihan Ino dengan Neji karena Neji telah memberikan laporan pada sang Godaime mengenai perkembangan Ino. Dan mulai besok Ino diperbolehkan untuk latihan sendiri sehabis dari tugasnya dari rumah sakit. Ujian Jonin sendiri akan digelar dua minggu lagi. Jadi memang masih ada waktu untuk semakin mempersiapkan diri.

Kedua orang itu masih saling diam menikmati pemandangan dan suasana malam.

"Neji… apa kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu setelah ini?" Ino memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

Neji tak langsung menyahut.

"Ya, tapi kau harus memastikan dirimu jadi Jonin tentunya!"

Ino mendelik. Kesal.

"Ah Neji! Dasar tidak tulus! Sebenarnya kau ini mau berteman denganku atau dengan Jonin sih?"

"Dua-duanya mungkin.."

"Huh menyebalkan sekali. Tapi baiklah, aku toh sudah pasti jadi Jonin. Hehehe. Dan hari itu, saat aku jadi Jonin, kau harus memberiku hadiah, Neji!"

"Hn.."

"Haaaa… Berarti kau setuju kan?"

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali mulai besok tidak kulatih lagi," tukas Neji cepat.

"Mungkin iya. Habis kau sadis sekali. Tapi jangan marah, Neji-kun. Kau guru yang efektif kok. Hehe," seloroh Ino.

Neji hanya mendengus kecil.

"Umm.. Neji…?"

"Hn?"

"Karena hari ini hari terakhir latihan kita, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"Apa?" Neji terdengar enggan sekali.

"Bolehkah aku… berbaring di pangkuanmu?" tanya Ino ragu-ragu.

Neji menatap Ino sekilas. Tanpa menyahut ia pun menyelonjorkan kakinya dan kemudian menepuk pahanya. Memberikan Ino kesempatan untuk berbaring di pangkuannya. Ino sampai terpana sesaat karena tak menyangka kalau permintaan isengnya itu diterima. Biasanya kan selalu Neji yang tidur di pangkuannya.

Dan segera Ino pun bisa merasakan pangkuan seorang Neji Hyuuga. Jantungnya mau tak mau berdegup kencang sekali saat kepalanya bersandar di paha Hyuuga itu. Aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin seolah menghanyutkan Ino ke alam mimpi, dan gadis pirang itupun perlahan menutup matanya dengan senyum terkembang di bibir tipisnya.

Angin malam berhembus lembut.

Neji terpaku mendapati sosok Yamanaka Ino di pangkuannya. Hatinya berdebar tidak karuan sejak tadi meski ia tetap memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Bagaimanapun hebatnya kontrol chakranya, berada berdekatan dengan Ino akhir-akhir ini selalu membuatnya berdebar. Anehnya ia malah menyukainya.

Perlahan tangan Neji bergerak menyusuri garis pipi Ino yang ramping. Kulit wajah gadis itu begitu halus. Dan Neji sadar, di bawah cahaya bulan malam wajah Ino tampak sangat jelita. Begitu indah. Ia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan gadis penyuka warna ungu itu, karena selama ini ia terlalu membenci perilaku gadis itu. Namun sebenar-benarnya juga ia tak pernah sungguh membenci Ino. Tak ada alasan untuk itu karena ia memang tidak mengenalnya. Tetapi kini setelah sekian waktu menghabiskan latihan dengannya, Neji sadar bahwa Ino tak seburuk yang dipikirkannya. Justru, meski tak mengakuinya secara terang-terangan, Neji menyadari bahwa Ino sebenarnya baik. Pribadi gadis itu mirip Naruto. Orang yang telah menyadarkannya. Dan Neji tak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia merasa nyaman di dekat gadis itu. Dan ia tidak tahu mengapa bisa begitu.

Neji tersenyum tipis. Matanya tak bisa berpaling dari sosok yang kini berbaring di pangkuannya. Bukan hanya karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia memangku orang lain tidur di pangkuannya, tapi karena ia merasakan hatinya berdesir nyaman melihat wajah Ino yang tampak begitu lelap dalam tidurnya.

Ia kemudian memejamkan mata. Tiba-tiba mengingat kembali saat dulu, ketika ia masih kecil dan ayahnya masih hidup, sehabis latihan ayahnya sering mengajaknya ke bukit yang sama. Ia berbaring di pangkuan ayahnya dan mendengarkan ayahnya bercerita tentang bintang-bintang dan kisah dewa-dewi penghuni langit.

Gerakan lembut Ino spontan membuyarkan Neji dari lamunan masa lalunya. Dan ia tercekat saat dilihatnya Ino merapatkan wajahnya ke dadanya sementara kedua tangannya melingkari pinggangnya. Ah! Ia tidak menduga akan jadi begini. Kalau begini caranya, sepertinya ia harus segera membangunkan gadis itu.

Namun Neji urung melakukan niatnya untuk membangunkan Ino karena tak tega. Melihat ekspresi betapa nyamannya Ino tertidur, ia jadi sungguh tak sampai hati membangunkan gadis itu.

_Anggaplah ini penebus kerasnya latihan kita selama ini, Ino._ Hati Neji pun berkata.

Ketika hari beranjak menuju dini hari, Neji memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Ino yang masih tertidur kembali pulang karena cuaca semakin turun.

_D__e javu_. Begitulah perasaan Neji ketika ia kembali menggendong Ino dan berlari cepat menuju rumah gadis itu. Bedanya kini ia jauh lebih cepat mencapai rumah dan kamar Ino karena sudah tahu letaknya dengan baik.

"Neji…" Ino terbangun tepat di saat Neji membaringkan gadis itu ke atas tempat tidur. Padahal dia melakukannya sepelan mungkin.

"Ya.." sahut Neji lalu duduk di tepian tempat tidur Ino. Menatap gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Arigatou.. Neji-kun.."

Neji tersenyum. Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya bukan senyum sinis atau atau senyum tipis yang samar. Namun sebuah senyum yang lembut dan tulus. Sayang Ino terlalu mengantuk untuk dapat melihatnya.

"Iie…"

-oOo-

"Ibu, apa kabar? Apa kau merindukan aku? Karena aku sangat merindukan Ibu…." kata Ino sambil meletakkan satu buket bunga lili putih di atas sebuah pusara berumput hijau yang dipangkas teratur.

Ino lalu mengelus batu nisan dimana nama sang Ibu terukir di atasnya. Dibersihkannya dedaunan kering yang jatuh di atas pusara itu. Perlahan air matanya terjatuh. Teringat kembali olehnya kenangan pahit itu. Saat ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, ketika ibunya pergi meninggalkan ia dan Ayahnya untuk selamanya. Matanya terpejam lalu ditariknya napas panjang dan dihembuskannya perlahan.

"Ibu… aku sayang sekali pada Ibu. Aku ingin Ibu bangga karena memiliki seorang putri sepertiku. Jadi, doakan aku ya Ibu agar aku lulus ujian dan jadi Jonin…" ucap Ino lagi sambil menatap batu nisan dengan lekat.

Kemudian dia pun menundukkan kepala dan meletakkan kedua tangan di depan dada, berdoa untuk sang Ibu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Ino pun berdiri dan bersiap meninggalkan makam ibunya. Ia memandang sekilas ke arah nisan sang Ibu sebelum melangkah pergi.

Suasana sore itu cukup sepi. Sepertinya hanya dia yang berada di pemakaman umum Konoha saat itu. Sambil berjalan matanya mengedarkan pandang ke setiap nisan yang terpancang rapi. Pemakaman itu memang terawat dengan baik karena petugas penjaga makam selalu menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Ino sudah hampir sampai di pintu gerbang untuk keluar ketika kemudian langkahnya mendadak terhenti. Matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah nisan dengan ukiran nama yang sepertinya tidak asing lagi. Hyuuga Hizashi.

Langkah kaki Ino pun mendekat ke arah pusara ayah Neji itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi seolah ada yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk menghampiri pusara itu.

Setelah sampai di depan pusara Hizashi Hyuuga, Ino membungkukkan badannya sekali.

"Paman Hizashi, perkenalkan saya Ino. Senang bertemu dengan Anda."

Ino tersenyum manis, seolah ia sedang benar-benar berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hizashi. Kemudian setelah seolah mendapat ijin, ia melangkah mendekat ke batu nisan dan menyapukan tangannya di atas batu nisan tersebut, menyingkirkan dedaunan kering di atasnya.

"Paman Hizashi, bagaimana kabar Anda? Pasti Anda bahagia sekali karena memiliki seorang putra seperti Neji-kun…" Ino menunduk, mendadak pipinya bersemu merah.

Selesai berkata demikian, Ino pun berdoa untuk pemilik nisan itu sebagaimana tadi ia mendoakan ibunya. Kemudian dia pun berdiri kembali dan melanjutkan langkahnya, pulang.

-oOo-

"Eh? Ini kan baju Neji.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa untuk mengembalikannya? Dan mengapa Neji juga tidak menegurku? Hmm.. sudah cukup lama, apa ia masih ingat dia pernah meminjamkan baju ini padaku ya?" kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri saat ia menemukan setelah pakaian tradisional Hyuuga ada di antara tumpukan baju-bajunya di lemari.

Setelah memasukkan bajunya sendiri ke dalam tas yang akan dibawanya berangkat ke Suna, ia kembali mengambil baju Neji itu. Menimangnya-nimangnya. Mumpung ia ingat, ia harus segera mengembalikan pakaian tradisional klan Hyuuga itu ke pemiliknya. Tapi tepat ketika ia hendak keluar dari kamarnya, ia mendadak teringat kalau Neji sedang tidak ada di Konoha karena sebagai salah satu Koordinator Ujian Jonin, ia sudah berada di Suna sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Aaarrgh.. Semoga saja lain kali aku bisa mengingat kalau aku menyimpan baju ini dan harus segera kukembalikan," gumam Ino sambil menghempaskan pantat ke atas tempat tidurnya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

-oOo-

Perjalanan menuju Suna, seperti biasa memerlukan waktu lama dan harus tahan menghadapi serangan badai padang pasir yang memang sering datang di penghujung bulan November. Untungnya rombongan peserta Ujian Jonin dari Konoha itu bisa sampai di desa pasir itu dengan selamat dan bahkan masih punya waktu sisa sebelum mereka menghadapi ujian keesokan harinya.

Suasana Suna sudah cukup berubah dari yang terakhir kali dilihat Ino. Kazekage sepertinya berhasil memajukan Suna dan melaksanakan pembangunan dengan baik.

Tetapi yang paling ingin Ino dapati bukanlah perubahan tampilan Sunagakure, melainkan dia ingin segera bertemu dengan Neji. Ia sudah hampir dua minggu tak melihat pemuda itu karena sejak pertemuan terakhir kali mereka di Bukit Bintang, Neji mendapat undangan dari Kaisar Negara Api untuk kemudian dia bertolak langsung ke Sunagakure menjalankan tugasnya sebagai salah satu koordinator Ujian Jonin.

Didorong keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Neji, malam itu ia pun menyelinap keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak di Rumah Tamu. Ia sempat mendengar kalau Panitia Ujian Jonin dari luar Suna juga menginap di Rumah Tamu. Hanya saja Ino kurang tahu di mana tepatnya letak ruang Panitia dan sepertinya ia perlu sedikit berusaha keras untuk menemukan tempat itu berhubung lingkup Rumah Tamu yang sangat luas dan terdiri dari dari ratusan ruang itu.

Untungnya bulan sedang bersinar penuh. Cahayanya yang sangat terang membuat malam bagai siang. Meskipun tak bisa dipungkiri cuaca amat sangat dingin, tetapi tetap saja malam itu sangat indah. Namun lagi-lagi karena ekstremnya cuaca Suna di malam hari itu membuat malam indah itu lengang. Beda sekali dengan di Konoha, yang bahkan meski sudah memasuki musim dingin tetapi masih banyak yang keluar malam. Tetapi suasana sunyi malam itu toh menguntungkan Ino. Ia bisa dengan leluasa berjalan-jalan dalam area Rumah Tamu, menyusuri koridor demi koridor, tentunya berusaha untuk luput dari penglihatan para penjaga yang patroli.

Ino merapatkan mantelnya. _Hhh. Dingin sekali sih!_ Dalam hati ia memaki sementara langkah-langkahnya menyusuri koridor panjang di bagian barat rumah Tamu. Setiap ruangan yang dilaluinya dari tadi sudah tampak gelap semua, menandakan kalau penghuninya sudah tidur.

_Geez. Di mana sih kau Neji? Hh! Dan kenapa aku mau bersusah-susah begini hanya untuk menemuimu!_ Hati Ino menggerutu lagi.

Akhirnya, setelah kakinya terasa kebas karena terlalu lama berjalan kesana kemari, menyusuri koridor-koridor panjang yang seolah tanpa ujung, perjuangan Ino akhirnya berbuah manis. Di depannya, di seberang koridor yang terpisah taman luas dari koridor tempatnya berpijak, ia melihat sosok yang telah dicarinya dari tadi. Neji Hyuuga.

Saking senangnya, Ino bahkan tak sempat melihat lebih jauh apakah Neji berjalan sendirian saja atau dengan orang lain. Ia langsung berlari menghambur kearah pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"….Jadi begitulah Yang Mu-" suara Neji segera tertelan oleh teriakan nyaring familiar yang mendekat ke arah dirinya. Sontak ia menoleh ke asal suara. Begitu pun dengan pria muda berpakaian anggun yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan mata kedua orang itu sama-sama terpana. Bedanya jika Neji terpana karena terkejut dan merasa kesal begitu tahu bahwa Ino lah yang memanggil namanya dengan begitu nyaring, maka pria muda di samping Neji memandang Ino dengan tatapan terpana takjub.

"Siapa dia Hyuuga-san?"

"Yamanaka Ino, putri dari Yamanaka Inoichi, Yang Mulia," jawab Neji kaku. Ia masih tak habis pikir mengapa Ino sampai bisa bertemu dengannya malam-malam begitu.

"N-Neji.. Ohh.. akhirnya bisa juga menemukanmu," ucap Ino dengan terengah-engah namun tak mengurangi riangnya.

Neji tersenyum kaku. Entah mengapa ia merasa tidak suka Ino muncul di saat seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun firasatnya tidak enak.

"Yamanaka Ino, itu namamu?"

Ino spontan menoleh ke arah suara merdu yang menyebut namanya dengan pelan itu. Dan matanya terpaku tak percaya. Kaisar Negara Api. Putra mahkota yang baru saja naik tahta menjadi Kaisar. Bagaimana ia tidak melihat sosok sebesar itu berdiri di samping Neji dari tadi.

"Y-yang Mulia… Maaf. Maaf saya sungguh tidak tahu kalau ada Yang Mulia…" ucap Ino sambil membungkukkan badannya hingga 70o.

"Tidak apa. Aku bahkan beruntung bisa bertemu langsung denganmu, Ino-hime. Boleh aku memanggilmu demikian?" Pria muda yang ternyata adalah Kaisar Negara Api itu berkata dengan sopan, tak lupa dengan menambahkan senyumnya yang menawan. Memang Kaisar muda itu sangatlah rupawan. Ditunjang dengan kharismanya sebagai pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi Negara Api, dijamin dia merupakan salah satu pria paling memikat bagi para wanita.

Neji yang masih diam saja mau tak mau tercengang mendengar bagaimana sang Kaisar menyebut nama Ino. Sementara itu, Ino sendiri sangat tercekat ketika didengarnya sang Kaisar Muda memanggilnya dengan nama dirinya, bukan nama keluarganya. Apalagi dengan tambahan –hime di belakang namanya. Ia merasa melayang.

"Tentu saja boleh Yang Mulia. Itu sungguh kehormatan bagi saya. Tetapi saya bukan seorang bangsawan dan juga bukan klan besar, apa sebutan "hime" itu tidak berlebihan?" Ino mengutarakan keheranannya.

"Tentu saja tidak berlebihan. Untuk gadis secantik engkau, sebutan "hime" bukanlah apa-apa. Bukan begitu Hyuuga-san?" Kaisar mengerling pada Neji yang masih diam kaku di sampingnya.

Neji hanya mengangguk kaku. Jadi ini alasan mengapa firasatnya tidak enak. Kaisar yang tampak sangat tertarik begitu melihat Ino. Diam-diam sebelah tangannya mengepal. Geram.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu.. aku rasa aku harus kembali ke kamar sekarang. Hyuuga-san, terima kasih telah menjelaskan semuanya…. Dan Ino-hime, semoga kita masih bisa bertemu lagi besok." Selesai berkata demikian, Kaisar muda itu pun berjalan dengan langkah anggunnya meninggalkan Ino yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan Neji yang menatap dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan , Ino? Bagaimana bisa kau berkeliaran malam-malam begini?"

Ino menoleh dan mendapati ekspresi Neji yang lebih mirip orang marah.

"Aku mencarimu, Neji-kun. Aku tahu besok kau akan sangat sibuk. Dan karena kita sudah cukup lama tak bertemu makanya sebelum ujian ini aku ingin menemuimu. Bagaimanapun kau kan pelatihku."

"Tetapi kau tidak harus muncul di saat aku dan Kaisar sedang bicara," tukas Neji tajam.

"Hei, tak perlu marah begitu. Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau tadi sedang dengan Kaisar. Siapa sangka dia bisa jalan-jalan berdua saja denganmu tanpa didampingi para pengawalnya."

"Begitu? Bukannya kau sengaja melakukannya untuk menarik perhatiannya?"

Kening Ino mengerut demi didengarnya pertanyaan sinis Neji itu, tapi kemudian senyumnya mengembang lebar, membuat Neji semakin kesal.

"Aha! Kau cemburu ya Neji-kun?" kerling Ino sambil maju selangkah lebih dekat pada Neji yang menatapnya aneh.

"Cemburu? Yang benar saja!"

"Ayolah mengaku saja. Kau tidak suka Kaisar memperhatikan aku bukan?"

"Sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke kamarmu. Atau besok kau akan bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah!" tukas Neji tak memperdulikan ucapan Ino. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak makin kaku.

"Baiklah. Karena kau menghindar jadi kuputuskan kau memang cemburu padaku. Akan aku ingat itu," ucap Ino dengan senyum manisnya lalu dia pun maju selangkah lagi, hiingga jaraknya dengan Neji hanya tinggal beberapa senti dan dengan sedikit berjinjit, dia pun membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Neji, "Oyasuminasai, Neji-kun." Kemudian Ino pun tersenyum dan melangkah pergi.

"Berusahalah untuk tidak secara langsung bertemu lagi dengan Kaisar, Ino Yamanaka." Langkah Ino spontan terhenti demi didengarnya perkataan sang Hyuuga yang tiba-tiba.

Tanpa menyahut apapun, Ino menoleh sekilas, menatap Neji sejenak lalu berbalik lagi untuk meneruskan langkahnya. Namun tanpa diketahui oleh Neji, sebuah senyum terukir jelas di bibir Ino.

-oOo-

Keesokan harinya Ujian Jonin digelar tepat waktu sesuai jadwal. Satu demi satu teman-teman seangkatan Ino menjalani ujian dengan baik. Mereka semua berhasil mengalahkan lawan masing-masing dengan cemerlang. Bahkan Hinata menorehkan waktu tercepat merubuhkan lawannya. Tak disangka kalau perkembangan gadis lemah lembut itu sedemikian pesatnya.

Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura mendapat giliran sedikit akhir, selepas istirahat siang. Jadi keduanya malah sempat ikut dalam pesta kecil yang digelar teman-temannya menyambut kesuksesan kontingen Konoha. Hal itu tentu saja semakin memompa semangat Sakura dan Ino untuk meraih hasil yang sama.

"Yosh! Jidat, kita berdua harus melengkapi rekor Konoha hari ini!" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura sesaat sebelum mereka turun ke arena untuk bertanding.

"Yo, Ino-pig! Kau benar, kita tunjukkan yang terbaik dari diri kita! Ganbatte kudasai!" Sakura balas menepuk pundak Ino dengan penuh semangat. Ino mengangguk.

Sepasang sahabat itupun segera meloncat masuk ke arena masing-masing begitu nama mereka disebutkan.

Ino mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Mencari sepasang mata putih keabuan yang tajam itu. Dan ia menemukannya. Ino mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan senyum termanisnya.

_Lihat aku, Neji-kun!í_

Di tempatnya duduk, Neji hanya menatap kaku. Ia tentu saja melihat Ino tersenyum. Tapi ia merasa senyum Ino ditujukan ke arah pria di sampingnya, sang Kaisar. Dan ia semakin muak saja ketika dilihatnya Kaisar tak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Ino. Sekali lagi, diam-diam Neji mengepalkan tangannya geram. Mendadak ia merasa sangat sebal menjadi teman sang Kaisar muda itu.

Kembali ke arena.

Tak lama kemudian yang menjadi lawan Ino pun memasuki arena. Seorang laki-laki meloncat masuk. Ino segera mengenalinya sebagai shinobi dari Kirigakure dari hitai ate yang dikenakan pria itu di lengan kirinya.

Ino mengamati lawannya sekilas. Seorang laki-laki berusia dua-tiga tahun di atasnya dengan tubuh tinggi kekar dan berwajah sangar, mengenakan atasan hitam tanpa lengan dan celana hitam selutut. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dibebat pita hitam. Lalu tangan kanannya tampak memegang nunjaku.

Ino tersenyum tipis sambil sedikit menundukkan badannya yang dibalas dengan senyuman meremehkan dari lelaki itu.

"Sayang sekali ya cantik, kita harus menjadi lawan di sini. Padahal kalau boleh memilih aku lebih suka menjadi lawanmu di tempat "lain"," kata lelaki itu dengan seringai lebar. Tatapan matanya seolah hendak menelanjangi Ino. Mesum!

Ino mengepalkan tangannya geram. Ia benci diremehkan. Apalagi dengan pandangan mesum seperti itu. Hh!

'GONGGGGG!" bunyi genderang besar yang ditabuh menggema di seluruh penjuru. Pertandingan ujian Jonin itu pun dimulai.

Ino segera bergerak cepat. Sepersekian detik setelah bunyi genderang, jurus andalannya telah menjerat dan mengendalikan tubuh dan pikiran lawannya itu. Dan tanpa disangka oleh siapapun, shinobi dari Kirigakure itu langsung ambruk menghantam lantai arena yang keras.

Suara-suara di pinggir arena pun mendadak lenyap. Keheningan segera menjelma. Semua mata terpana melihat bagaimana dengan mudahnya seorang Yamanaka Ino menjatuhkan lawannya.

Juri pun menghitung mundur sepuluh kali menunggu gerak dari lawan yang dijatuhkan Ino, namun tak ada reaksi. Dan dengan demikian, Ino pun dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dan lulus. Tak hanya itu, rupanya ia juga menorehkan rekor tercepat dalam ujian hari itu. Ino membungkukkan badannya ke arah panitia dan penonton.

Sebelum meninggalkan arena, dia kembali menatap ke arah Neji. Senyum puas di bibir Ino tak urung lenyap begitu saja saat didapatinya ekspresi Neji yang datar kaku. Bahkan sepertinya perhatian Neji juga tak tertuju ke arena tempatnya bertanding. Ino mendecah gusar. _Sial!_

Sorak sorai teman-temannya (Naruto, Kiba dan Lee) menyambut Ino begitu _kunoichi_ itu sudah keluar dari arena. Hinata dan Tenten segera memeluk Ino dengan hangat. Sementara Shikamaru dan Shino mengucapkan selamat dengan gaya khasnya masing-masing yang jauh dari sorak keras sebagaimana Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee.

Kini mereka tinggal menunggu Sakura yang masih berhadapan dengan lawannya.

Akhirnya hari itu ditutup dengan sangat manis oleh kemenangan Sakura. Mengukuhkan rekor baru untuk Konoha yang menjadi satu-satunya desa yang kesemua pesertanya lulus dan menjadi Jonin.

Malam itu, meski tubuh mereka semua masih sangat kelelahan (kecuali Ino tentunya), mereka tetap menggelar pesta di sebuah restoran tak jauh dari arena. Mereka memang sudah merencanakannya sejak awal jika semua lulus maka akan ada pesta meriah untuk perayaan keberhasilan. Dan ternyata hasilnya sangat memuaskan jadi pesta yang meriah itu benar-benar diwujudkan.

Godaime sendiri yang mem_booking_ restoran itu dan mengundang semua shinobi Konoha yang ikut ujian maupun yang jadi panitia untuk merayakan keberhasilan itu. Hari itu Godaime Tsunade tampak bangga sekali dan tidak menampilkan kesan perhitungannnya.

Guru Gai, Naruto, Kiba, dan Lee tentu saja yang paling bersemangat menyambut pesta itu. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk makan makanan enak sepuasnya dan minum _sake_ Suna yang terkenal sesuka mereka. Bahkan meski Naruto mengatakan ramen Sunagakure tak seenak di Konoha, itu tak mengurangi semangat si pirang untuk memanjakan perutnya.

Namun dalam keceriaan pesta itu, Ino merasa ada yang kurang. Neji tidak ikut hadir. Padahal Kakashi-sensei, Sai, dan Yamato yang juga merupakan anggota Panitia Ujian Jonin hadir. Diam-diam Ino merasa kecewa. Apalagi saat diingatnya ekspresi Neji sebelumnya. Padahal ia sudah memecahkan rekor, tapi Neji bukan tak hanya tidak mengucapkan selamat, malah tak memberikan perhatian sedikitpun. Hhh.

"Ino-pig! Hei!" sosokan Sakura spontan membuyarkan lamunan Ino.

"Hm?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan kosong.

"Utusan Kaisar, Ino-pig!" Sakura menunjuk dua orang laki-laki berpakaian prajurit yang berdiri di di depan Tsunade.

"Oh. Memangnya mereka diundang ya?" tanya Ino acuh tak acuh.

"Bu.." ucapan Sakura tak sempat terselesaikan karena kemudian terdengar Godaime Tsunade memanggil nama Ino.

Ino pun berdiri dari kursinya dengan rasa heran. Sakura, Hinata, dan Tenten yang belum mabuk menatapnya dengan heran juga.

"Saya, Godaime Hokage," kata Ino begitu ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Tsunade.

"Mereka diutus Kaisar untuk menjemputmu, Ino."

Ino tercengang. Menjemput? Apa maksudnya.

"Maksud Anda apa Godaime?"

"Kaisar ingin bertemu secara khusus denganmu, Ino. Kau bisa kan?" sahut Tsunade dengan senyum sekilas.

Ino lagi-lagi tercengang. Kaget. _Bertemu secara khusus?_

"Baiklah." Ino toh tak punya pilihan selain menerimanya.

Kedua prajurit itu lalu mengawal langkah Ino meninggalkan restoran itu. Tatapan heran dari teman-temannya yang belum mabuk menyertai langkah Ino meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kedua pengawal itu ternyata membawa sebuah kereta kuda. Dan Ino yang sudah terbiasa berlari dan ber_-shunpo _untuk bepergian menjadi sedikit aneh harus naik kereta layaknya tuan putri. Tetapi, lagi-lagi ia tak punya opsi lain selain menerimanya.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kereta besar itu, Ino disambut oleh dua orang dayang.

"Ino-hime, kami diperintahkan kaisar untuk merias dan mengganti pakaian Anda."

Ino tercengang luar biasa. _Apa-apan ini semua? _

Kedua dayang itu langsung mendudukkan Ino yang masih terpaku di antara mereka lalu mulai membersihkan wajahnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya Ino merasa tidak senang didandani dan memakai gaun mewah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino telah menjelma menjadi seorang putri cantik jelita dengan gaun mewah bak putri kerajaan. Rambut pirangnya di sanggul agak tinggi lalu beberapa helai di biarkan terjuntai di lehernya yang jenjang. Kimono ungu yang dikenakannya tampak sempurna melekat di tubuhnya. Riasannya yang terkesan _natural_ makin melengkapi kecantikannya. Kedua dayang itu sangat terampil mendandani orang.

Kalau Ino sedang dalam kondisi normal, pastilah gadis itu sudah sangat senang luar biasa melihat penampilannya. Sayang, Ino sedang dalam keadaan _aneh_.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kereta yang ditumpangi Ino pun berhenti di depan sebuah rumah megah yang terletak dalam area Rumah Tamu. Rupanya itu salah satu bagian rumah tamu yang diperuntukkan untuk anggota kerajaan dari berbagai negara yang datang berkunjung.

Dengan bantuan kedua dayang, Ino pun turun dari kereta. Tentu saja ia tak bisa meloncat dengan dandanan "putri"-nya itu.

Kedua dayang itu berjalan di kanan dan kiri Ino, mengiring langkahnya memasuki sebuah ruangan dimana sang Kaisar telah menunggu.

Ino mengangguk hormat menyambut senyum sang Kaisar muda. Sementara itu kedua dayang pun mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan Ino berdua saja dengan Kaisar.

Mau tak mau Ino merasa gugup juga hanya berdua dengan Kaisar yang baru dua kali ditemuinya. Aura kerajaan dari pria muda di hadapannya itu sangat kuat dan membuat Ino seperti terikat.

"Aku dengar kau memecahkan rekor pertandingan tercepat, Ino-hime. Selamat untukmu," Kaisar melangkah maju kemudian meraih tangan Ino dan mengecup punggung tangan gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Silahkan duduk, Ino-hime. Kita rayakan bersama keberhasilanmu hari ini.." lanjut Kaisar sambil menarik satu kursi dan mempersilahkan Ino duduk.

Ino hanya mampu mengangguk kaku dengan senyum canggung lalu duduk di kursi yang diperuntukkan untuknya. Ia masih terlalu kaget untuk merespon lebih.

Kaisar lalu menuangkan teh ke dalam dua cangkir kecil. Kemudian disodorkan salah satunya kepada Ino.

"Ino-hime?" sebut Kaisar agak lebih keras karena dilihatnya Ino tampak termangu.

"Oh. Ya. Maaf. Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Ino tergagap.

Kaisar tersenyum.

"Minumlah teh ini," ucapnya. "Sepertinya ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Ino-hime. Apa kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu… atau seseorang?"

Ino tercekat. Diterimanya cangkir berisi teh yang disodorkan Kaisar lalu ditenggaknya isinya sedikit. Ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Kaisar menanyainya hal-hal seperti demikian. Sikapnya seolah mereka sudah saling mengenal. Bukan sikap pemimpin negara yang pada umumnya senantiasa menjaga jarak. Ino jadi merasa sangat aneh.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia. Tapi kalau boleh tahu, mengapa Yang Mulia memanggil saya dan memerintahkan dayang mendandani saya seperti ini?" Ino mengalihkan pembicaraan begitu saja.

Untungnya Kaisar tak keberatan pertanyaannya tak dijawab Ino. Dan ia pun dengan kalem menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan gadis pirang itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik kepadamu, Ino-hime."

DEG! Jantung Ino seperti berhenti berdetak. Matanya melebar menatap sosok agung di hadapannya. Ia pasti salah dengar. Atau kalau tidak ia pasti sedang mimpi.

"M-maksud Yang Mulia?"

Kaisar tersenyum lagi.

"Kau sangat menarik, Ino-hime. Aku penasaran untuk mengenalmu lebih dekat."

"APA?" Ups! Ino tak sempat mengontrol nada suaranya. Karena itu ia buru-buru menambahkan, "Maaf Yang Mulia. Tetapi jujur saja, itu sangat mengejutkan. Apalagi Yang Mulia adalah Pemimpin Negara. Saya bahkan merasa tidak pantas berhadapan seperti ini dengan Yang Mulia."

Kaisar hanya tersenyum. Sepasang mata coklatnya yang teduh memandang Ino dengan lembut.

"Ternyata kau lucu juga ya Ino-hime. Sekarang aku jadi mengerti mengapa Hyuuga Neji menyukaimu."

Kali ini Ino benar-benar terkejut. Ditatapnya Kaisar dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa maksud Yang Mulia? Neji menyukai saya?"

"Begitulah. Bukankah kau seorang _mind-reader_, Ino-hime? Kukira kau sudah tahu hal itu," jawab Kaisar kalem.

"Hal-hal seperti itu di luar kemampuan saya, Yang Mulia. Dan kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana Yang Mulia bisa mengetahui hal itu?"

"Kau sepertinya sangat ingin tahu. Apa itu artinya, kau juga menyukai Hyuuga Neji?"

Ino buru-buru melengos. Mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan menyelidik sang Kaisar.

"Tanpa kau jawab pun aku sudah mengetahuinya, Ino-hime. Ahya, kau tadi ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan Hyuuga Neji menyukaimu bukan? Sederhana saja jawabannya. Ia kentara cemburu sekali ketika tadi malam aku memujimu. Dan tadi saat melihatmu di arena tersenyum, ia pikir kau tersenyum padaku, bukan padanya. Dia kelihatan tegang dan geram. Dia memang menyembunyikannya, tapi karena aku sudah cukup mengenalnya, aku tetap bisa mengetahui hal itu.." tutur Kaisar dengan tenang.

Ino hanya terpaku. _Neji cemburu? Jadi benar dia cemburu? Benarkah Neji menyukaiku?_

"Aku dan Neji sudah lama saling kenal, kalau kau penasaran bagaimana hubungan kami, Ino-hime. Dia pernah menyelamatkan aku dari sebuah kecelakaan suatu kali ketika ia menjadi utusan Konoha ke ibu kota. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya. Dan semakin mengenalnya, aku semakin tertarik akan pribadinya. Kalau saja ia tidak punya tanggung jawab atas klan Hyuuga, mungkin aku sudah mengangkatnya menjadi penasihatku.."

Ino hanya diam, mendengarkan semua penuturan Kaisar dengan seksama.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan saya, Yang Mulia?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hubungannya denganmu? Aku sengaja menampakkan ketertarikanku kepadamu agar dia melihat dan dia cemburu. Aku ingin memancing keluar perasaan Hyuuga Neji. Juga ingin tahu apakah kau menyukainya. Dan _feeling_-ku benar, kalian saling menyukai tetapi karena satu dua hal masih saling menutupi. Begitulah. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Tapi saya masih tidak yakin kalau Neji menyukai saya, Yang Mulia."

"Setelah ini, mungkin dia akan menunjukkan perasaan yang sebenarnya padamu, Ino-hime."

"Bagaimanapun sulit untuk meyakinkan hal itu benar, Yang Mulia. Maaf. Dan saya sangat berterima kasih karena Yang Mulia telah begitu peduli." Ino membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Aku tidak hanya melakukannya demi kalian, namun juga demi adikku, Ino-hime. Dia jatuh hati pada Hyuuga Neji sejak pertama kali bertemu. Namun dia juga ingin tahu apa Hyuuga Neji menyukai gadis lain atau tidak dan memintaku menyelidiki sembari aku berkunjung ke Suna ini. Aku tak ingin dia banyak berharap, dan ternyata kini dia memang harus menghentikan harapannya pada Hyuuga Neji.." ujar Kaisar

"Yang Mulia… saya merasa bersalah untuk itu.. Tapi bagaimana Yang Mulia sampai sebegitu yakin? Kalau memang adik Yang Mulia menginginkan Hyuuga Neji, mengapa Yang Mulia tidak menanyakannya langsung pada Neji?"

"Aku tentu saja pernah memancingnya soal pernikahan. Dan kau tahu jawabannya ketika kutanya dia apakah dia memiliki seseorang yang istimewa, dia bilang dia memilikinya.."

Ino mengangguk. Hatinya tiba-tiba bergejolak.

"Nah, sudah jelas semuanya. Maaf merepotkanmu dengan sandiwara ini, Ino-hime. Kuharap hubungan kalian seperti yang aku bayangkan tadi. Jadi aku punya alasan kuat untuk adikku. Sekarang, kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu." Kaisar lalu meraih tangan Ino kembali dan menciumnya dengan lembut. Ino hanya mengangguk.

"Sebelum itu, saya ingin bertanya tentang pakaian ini. Ke bagian mana saya harus mengembalikannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu mengembalikannya, Ino-hime. Anggaplah itu ucapan selamat dariku. Satu hal lagi, aku senang bisa mengenalmu. Kelak, ketika kau sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji, aku ingin mengundang kalian ke istana."

Pipi Ino sontak merona mendengar perkataan Kaisar yang menyebut tentang pernikahan. Ah, yakin sekali Kaisar itu dia akan menikah dengan Neji. Padahal mereka berdua kan belum apa-apa sama sekali.

"Terima kasih atas kebaikan Yang Mulia. Saya merasa tersanjung bisa mengenal yang Mulia. Permisi." Ino mengangguk sekali lagi lalu berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Dengan diantar kedua dayang, Ino pun kembali ke bagian Rumah Tamu dimana kamarnya berada. Letaknya agak jauh dari bagian Rumah Tamu untuk Kaisar.

"Sampai di sini saja. Kamarku sudah dekat. Terima kasih untuk semuanya. Senang bertemu kalian," ucap Ino ketika mereka sudah sampai di ujung koridor yang mengarah ke kamar Ino dan teman-temannya.

"Itu sudah tugas kami, Ino-hime. Selamat malam." Kedua dayang itu membungkuk hormat.

Ino masih terpaku menatap kepergian kedua dayang itu. Ia masih merasa goyang. Aneh sekali apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Pertemuan dengan Kaisar yang ternyata membahas hubungannya dengan Neji. Bahkan seorang Kaisar bisa begitu peduli.

_Kelak, ketika kau sudah menikah dengan Hyuuga Neji, aku ingin mengundang kalian ke istana._

Ino mau tak mau tersenyum sendiri mengingat perkataan Kaisar itu. Menikah dengan Neji? Yang benar saja.

"Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," sebuah suara dingin yang sudah sangat familiar menyapa gendang telinga Ino.

"Neji-kun?" Ino terkejut juga mendapati Neji tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Jadi apa? Kaisar melamarmu?"

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Neji-kun! Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Memanggilmu secara khusus dengan mendandanimu seperti itu. Apalagi yang bisa aku sangkakan?"

"Memangnya jika Kaisar benar-benar melamarku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Neji-kun?" tantang Ino.

Neji menatap Ino dengan kaku.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti langsung menyukainya dan mengiyakan semua permintaannya. Dasar perempuan!"

"Apa maksudmu dengan "dasar perempuan"?" Ino mau tak mau tersinggung.

"Begitu gampang dirayu hanya karena dia seorang Kaisar. Kau memang tak bisa berubah, Yamanaka Ino!" sinis Neji. Menusuk hati.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dirayu oleh seorang Kaisar? Itu adalah suatu kehormatan. Dan kau, sama sekali tak berhak mencampuri urusanku, Hyuuga!"

"Ha! Aku juga tidak berniat mencampuri urusanmu! Hanya menyedihkan saja melihat bagaimana seorang _kunoichi_ begitu gampang…" ucapan Neji segera dipotong oleh Ino yang merah padam karena marah.

"CUKUP! Cukup Hyuuga! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataanmu. Aku memiliki harga diri dan lagi sekarang kita sama-sama Jonin. Dan aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk selalu kau rendahkan. Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan kau berkata seenak lidahmu padaku! Permisi!" setelah berkata demikian Ino pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji yang diam kaku.

Air mata Ino mengalir begitu saja sementara ia berlari dengan susah payah karena sambil mencincingkan kimononya yang panjang. Ia benar-benar marah, kecewa dan benci sekaligus sedih. Ia marah pada Neji yang tak juga mengerti. Ia kecewa karena Neji tak mempercayainya. Ia benci pada Neji yang masih merendahkannya. Ia sedih karena semuanya.

-oOo-

**masih bersambung**

**Ocehan Author:**

Bagaimana? Apa _romance_-nya sudah dapet? Ahahaha, ada momen-momen yang sebenarnya "strategis" banget buat dieksplore _romance-side_ nya, tapi ya itu… seorang Hyuuga Neji tidak mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya. Jadi, plotnya ya datar-datar saja begitu. _Romance-_scene nya belum bisa dimunculkan secara eksplosif.. Neji kan seorang yang cukup konservatif. Hehehe.

Ohya, di bagian atas, dibawah DISCLAIMER, sejak awal kutaruh tulisan bahwa, KATEGORI FF ini adalah FANON. Jadi, kalau tidak sesuai dengan data di Naruto ya bisa dimaklumi to? Soalnya kalau sesuai dengan data Naruto asli kan kategorinya masuk CANON. So, karena ini FANON (dan author juga malas ~dihajar massa~) maka maaf jika banyak kejanggalan-kejanggalan dalam ff ini. Ohya soal Ujian Jonin, maaf tak dibuat detailnya. Maaf juga jika melenceng jauh dari versi anime/manga-nya. Coz ujian ini sengaja author bikin versi author sendiri biar lebih singkat en mudah. ~dijitak~dasar authorpemalas~. Dan Ino sengaja dimudahkan karena dia kan sudah terlalu Author "siksa" di chap-chap awal… Hehehehe.. Lalu soal KAISAR, tentunya versi author sendiri. GANJIL? Yup begitulah ini kan _**fanon**_, once again _**fanon**_^^

Dan sekarang, Author memohon kesediaan tmen-teman buat read en review. Plissssssssssssss

^_^ kitty eyes no jutsu ^_^ ~dilempari kwali bocor~

ALWAYS ARIGATOU

alegre541


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE!

CATEGORY : FANON, OOC, GAJE, ANEH [ YEACH, U'VE BEEN WARNED]

RATING : T semi M (Teens to Mature = 15+ (?)) XP

GENRE : GENERAL/ROMANCE

**Oke, author terpaksa merevisi chapter 5 ini, karena setelah beberapa review author cek lagi ff ini dan WAAAAAA… ternyata ada scene yang hilang. Padahal pas mublis, author yakin bener tuh scene ada. Scene itu adalah sebelum scene terakhir. Dan cukup penting untukmenyambung plot agar tidak JANGGAL. Makanya agar cerita ini **_**CONNECT**_**, author mublish versi 5 ini dengan tambahan scene yang hilang itu tentunya. (thanks to Jee yang dah support. This is for you…)**

**Dan semoga masih ada yang mau baca walaupun mungkin agak ga penting ya…^^**

**Arigatou anyway^^**

**Terima kasih tak terhingga buat semuanya yang sudah mau merepotkan diri membaca dan mereview ff ini *big hug* ~tebar coklat kodok dengan gambar justin bieber~ :P**

^_^ ENJOY ^_^

-oOo-

**CHAPTER 5**

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_

_(I want to be loved, but you don't seem to love me)_

…

…

"_CUKUP! Cukup Hyuuga! Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar perkataanmu. __Aku memiliki harga diri dan lagi sekarang kita sama-sama Jonin. Dan aku sudah cukup bersabar untuk selalu kau rendahkan. Aku tidak akan lagi membiarkan kau berkata seenak lidahmu padaku! Permisi!" setelah berkata demikian Ino pun langsung berlari meninggalkan Neji yang diam kaku. _

_Air mata Ino mengalir begitu saja sementara ia berlari dengan susah payah karena sambil mencincingkan kimononya yang panjang. Ia benar-benar marah, kecewa dan benci sekaligus sedih. Ia marah pada Neji yang tak juga mengerti. Ia kecewa karena Neji tak mempercayainya. Ia benci pada Neji yang masih merendahkannya. Ia sedih karena semuanya. _

-oOo-

Ino menata tiga buket bunga yang akan dibawanya untuk menziarahi makam Ibunya dan Asuma-sensei. Ia juga ingin menziarahi makam Hyuuga Hizashi. Meskipun ia masih sakit hati pada Neji, tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin menziarahi makam ayah Neji itu.

Suasana sore itu cukup dingin berhubung sudah bulan Desember. Di mana angin dingin bertiup dengan bebas ke seluruh penjuru. Ino merapatkan mantelnya selagi ia berjalan menyusuri jalan menju ke area pemakaman Konoha.

Jalanan itu sendiri tak seramai saat musim lainnya. Salju yang berada di sepanjang jalan membuat orang enggan keluar sore-sore begitu. Apalagi anak-anak kecil. Mereka pasti dilarang oleh orang tua masing-masing untuk bermain sebebas biasanya.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun sudah sampai di depan makam Ibunya. Setelah dibersihkannya nisan itu dari serpihan salju, ia pun meletakkan buket bunga tulip putih di atas pusara itu.

"Hallo Ibu…. Dingin sekali ya sekarang. Semoga Ibu tidak kedinginan. Dan aku membawa kabar gembira. Aku lulus ujian dan bahkan memecahkan rekor tercepat, Ibu. Kau senang mendengarnya kan? Jadi, putrimu ini sekarang sudah jadi Jonin!" kata Ino berusaha seceria mungkin.

"Ibu… aku selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik. Sekarang aku sudah lebih banyak berkembang daripada dulu. Teman-temanku juga sudah melihat kemampuanku dan mempercayaiku. Tetapi sayangnya masih ada satu orang yang tetap merendahkan aku. Dia benar-benar membuatku sakit hati, Ibu. Hh… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena ironisnya dialah orang yang melatihku untuk persiapan ujian Jonin lalu…" suara Ino menjadi bergetar. Perlahan air matanya menitik jatuh.

"Tetapi Ibu tak perlu khawatir. Karena seperti biasanya semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. seperti Ibu pernah bilang, akan selalu ada keajaiban. Kali ini aku berharap akan ada keajaiban yang membuat hubunganku dengannya kembali baik. Doakan aku ya Ibu…" Ino menjadi sedikit bersemangat kembali. Dan pada dasarnya ia memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa larut dalam kesedihan berlama-lama.

"Baiklah Ibu. Ino tak bisa lama-lama. Ino masih harus mengunjungi Asuma-sensei dan Paman Hizashi. Aku sayang Ibu.." ucap Ino setelah ia selesai berdoa.

Kemudian gadis pirang itupun beranjak dari tempat itu menuju pusara Asuma-sensei yang terletak di bagian timur, di area pemakaman para prajurit Konoha yang gugur demi desa.

Setelah sampai di makam yang ditujunya, Ino pun membersihkan makam gurunya itu dan meletakkan buket bunga anyelir di atasnya.

"Asuma-sensei, apa kabar? Aku membawa kabar gembira. Aku berhasil jadi Jonin. Demikian pula dengan Shika dan Choji. Juga dengan teman-teman lainnya. Kami semua lulus dengan baik… Terima kasih, sensei. Ini semua tak lepas dari kata-kata penyemangat sensei untuk kami…"

"Sensei, meskpiun aku tidak kalah dengan Sakura dalam ninjutsu dan medical jutsu, tapi aku masih kalah darinya dalam cinta. Sakura sekarang bersama dengan Sai, sementara aku tidak dengan siapa-siapa… Kuharap sensei tidak kecewa. Aku janji, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi untuk itu…"

Selesai berkata demikian, Ino lalu berdoa sejenak untuk senseinya itu. Dan kemudian dia pun bernjak pergi. Kali ini langkahnya menuju tempat dimana makam Hizashi Hyuuga berada.

Setelah melakukan sebagaimana yang dilakukannya sebelumnya pada makam Ibu dan Asum-sensei, Ino pun meletakkan buket bunga mawar putih di atas pusara Hizashi.

Ino memandangi batu nisan ayah Neji itu sejenak.

"Paman maafkan saya. Karena saya sedang bertengkar dengan putra Paman. Itu karena dia sudah keterlaluan. Tetapi, meskipun demikian saya sadar saya berhutang banyak padanya. Jadi Paman tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan berusaha memperbaiki hubungan kami.. yah, setidaknya begitulah. Semoga Paman berkenan mendoakan kami dari sana…"

Ino kemudian berdoa dengan khusyuk. Lalu setelah membungkuk sekali, dia pun berdiri, bersiap pergi. Namun langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika ia melihat Neji tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

Ino terpaku salah tingkah. Ia tidak mungkin bersembunyi. Neji sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Alhasil dia hanya menunduk sementara langkah Neji semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Neji kaku, tapi matanya tak urung segera melebar melihat buket bunga mawar putih di atas pusara ayahnya. Ia memandang Ino tajam.

"Kau menziarahi makam Ayahku?"

Ino hanya mampu mengangguk. Suaranya seperti hilang.

"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi aku tidak bermaksud buruk…"

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji dengan menatap Ino semakin lekat.

"Kenapa kau menziarahi makam orang yang bukan siapa-siapamu?"

"A-aku hanya ingin berterima kasih. Dia ayahmu. Jadi, apa salahnya aku berterima kasih padamu melalui ayahmu.." jawab Ino sedikit mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Neji.

"Hnn.. kalau begitu tunggu aku di sini dulu.." ucap Neji kaku lalu dia pun menghampiri pusara ayahnya, meletakkan bunga yang dibawanya dan berdoa untuk beberapa saat.

Ino hanya mampu memandangi apa yang dilakukan Neji dengan diam. Hatinya mendadak berdebar-debar. Apakah Neji akan menghajarnya?

Setelah beberapa lama, Neji pun menyudahi ziarahnya. Kemudian ia pun menggandeng Ino keluar dari area pemakaman itu. Ino tentu saja sedikit terkejut karena Neji menggandeng tangannya begitu saja.

"Jadi, apa ini pertama kalinya kau menziarahi makam Ayahku?" tanya Neji ketika mereka berdua sudah berada di luar area pemakaman.

"Ini yang kedua.. hanya saja yang pertama aku secara tidak sengaja. Sehabis mengunjungi makam Ibu dan Asuma-sensei, aku kemudian melihat pusara ayahmu dan.. begitulah. Maaf jika ini mengganggumu," jawab Ino.

"Aku malah berterima kasih untuk itu, Ino.." ucap Neji lalu menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya itu.

Ino terpaku. Ini pertama kalinya Neji memanggilnya Ino setelah pertengkaran mereka di Suna malam itu.

"Kau sudah tak marah lagi?"

"Aku tidak marah. Bukannya kau yang malah sedang marah padaku, hmm?"

"Yah, aku memang marah padamu, Hyuuga Neji. Kau terlalu kejam dalam menghinaku!" tukas Ino, tiba-tiba emosinya naik lagi.

"Maafkan aku soal malam itu, Ino. Aku sedikit lepas kontrol."

Ino dibuat terpaku lagi. Neji meminta maaf? Apa ia tidak sedang bermimpi?

"Begitu.. jadi kau bisa juga merasa bersalah, Hyuuga. Tapi kenapa saat itu kau bisa begitu menyebalkan?"

Neji memutar matanya.

"Karena aku tidak suka kau berdua saja dengan Kaisar."

Seketika Ino tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka?"

"I-itu.. Ah! Pokoknya aku hanya tidak suka saja! Tak ada alasan lain!" Neji jengah.

Ino semakin tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa sekarang kau sudah mau bicara lagi denganku?"

"Karena aku tahu bahwa kau dan Kaisar tak ada hubungan apa-apa.."

"Oh, jadi Kaisar memberitahumu?"

"Hmm… yah begitulah."

"Lalu sekarang apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku?"

Neji tak langsung menjawab. Melainkan ia melangkah maju, lebih dekat ke arah Ino. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Ino hingga wajah mereka berdua nyaris bersentuhan. Ino hanya terpana.

Dengan senyum tipisnya, Neji pun berkata,

"Bagaimana dengan makan malam?" lalu Neji kembali menarik wajahnya menjauh.

"Bukan ide yang buruk," sahut Ino kemudian.

"Hnn.." Neji lalu mengangsurkan lengannya dan Ino pun segera menggayuti lengan itu dengan manja. Keduanya lalu berjalan beriringan menuju restoran.

"Pesanlah makanan yang sedikit bergizi, Ino!" ucap Neji ketika keduanya melihat daftar menu yang di sodorkan pelayan.

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang pesan. Oke?" Ino meletakkan daftar menunya.

Neji tersenyum simpul. Ide bagus.

Setelah menyebutkan beberapa menu pada pelayan dengan berbisik sangat pelan sambil menunjuk pada daftar menu, pelayan pun pegi untuk mengambilkan pesanan mereka.

'Aku jadi penasaran akan apa yang kau pesankan untukku, Neji-kun."

"Hnn. Nanti kau juga tahu!" Neji menyeringai.

Tak lama kemudian, pelayan datang membawakan pesanan mereka, atau lebih tepatnya pesanan Neji.

Dan Ino mau tak mau di buat terpana menatap pesanan Neji yang ternyata sangat banyak untuk ukuran mereka berdua. Membuat Ino berpikir bahwa Neji kembali mengundang Tenten dan Lee seperti dulu.

"Apa kau mengundang orang lain hingga kau memesan begitu banyak makanan, Neji-kun?" Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memesan semua ini untuk kita berdua. Kenapa?"

"Ini terlalu banyak, Neji-kun!"

"Banyak jenisnya tapi sedikit-sedikit untuk tiap porsinya. Aku akan membantumu memakannya. Tenang saja, Ino-chan!"

"Eh?" Ino tercengang karena didengarnya Neji memanggilnya dengan Ino-chan.

"Kenapa lagi? Ayo makan. Coba ini. Udang goreng dengan saus mayonaise ini sangat lezat. Ha'?" Tanpa diduga Neji menyumpit sepotong udang goreng dan menyorongkannya ke mulut Ino yang sedikit terbuka karena kaget.

Ino mau tak mau menerima suapan Neji itu. Dan ternyata sangat lezat. Ia mau tak mau tersenyum.

"Ayo, sekarang coba mi ini." Neji kembali menyuapkan sesumpit mi ke dalam mulut Ino.

Lalu dengan sumpit yang sama, Neji pun memakan hidangan itu dengan lahap.

"Enak bukan?" tanyanya ketika beberapa hidangan sudah habis.

Ino mengangguk. Rasanya semua makanan sangat lezat. Ia tidak tahu apa memang benar karena masakan restoran itu yang lezat atau karena Neji yang menyuapinya. Mau tak mau ia merona menyadari hal itu.

Kalau ada teman mereka yang melihat, pasti dia dan Neji sudah dikira jadian karena kelihatan begitu mesra.

Setelah makan malam usai dengan manis, dimana Ino mengeluh sangat kekenyangan meskipun ia senang, Neji pun mengantarkan Ino pulang. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan saling diam. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa hati Ino terasa begitu nyaman. Gadis itu jadi penasaran apakah Neji merasakan hal yang sama.

"Neji, apa kau bisa mampir sebentar?" tanya Ino ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Aku ingin segera pulang. Aku tadi belum bilang Hinata-sama, kalau aku akan pulang malam. Dia pasti sudah menungguku," jawab Neji datar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi tunggu sebentar di sini, aku ambilkan sesuatu untukmu." Ino lalu melompat ke balkon kamarnya. Meninggalkan Neji yang berdiri heran.

Beberapa detik kemudian Ino sudah berada di hadapan Neji lagi dengan sebuah kotak kertas di tangannya. Diserahkannya kotak itu pada Neji yang menerimanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Jangan berpikir ini hadiah, Neji-kun. Ini adalah pakaianmu yang beberapa waktu lalu kau pinjamkan untukku. Kau ingat?"

Neji mengerutkan kening. Mengingat-ingat. Ahya, benar. Ia memang meminjami Ino baju sehabis mereka berlatih keras di danau.

"Oh.. ya. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa besok, Ino."

"Sampai jumpa besok, Neji-kun."

Sampai di kompleks Hyuuga, Neji mendapati semua orang sudah tertidur. Tetapi ketika ia melewati koridor tengah yang menuju kamarnya, ia melihat Hinata duduk di luar kamarnya sendirian sambil menyongket syal.

"Neji-niisan? K-kau pulang juga akhirnya. A-apa kau sudah makan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Neji tersenyum. Ia merasa terharu oleh perhatian tulus dari sepupunya itu.

"Aku sudah makan. Maaf tadi tak memberitahumu kalau aku akan pulang malam. Tetapi tak seharusnya kau menungguku demikian, Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji-niisan! S-sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku begitu. Eh, itu apa di tanganmu?"

Neji mendadak merona, untungnya Hinata tak cukup memperhatikannya.

"Oh, ini pakaianku."

"B-begitu ya.. Baiklah kalau demikian aku ke kamarku dulu. Oyasuminasai, Neji-niisan."

"Oyasuminasai, Hinata-chan."

Begitu Hinata telah berlalu, Neji pun segera memasuki kamarnya dan menguncinya. Ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Tak lama kemudian ia sudah selesai membersihkan diri dan dalam balutan handuk yang melingkari pinggangnya, ia pun membuka kotak berisi baju yang tadi berikan Ino. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bajunya itu terlipat rapi dan wangi. Wangi bunga. Wangi khas Ino.

Perlahan Neji mencium baju itu dengan senyum terkembang. Dan meski itu bukan baju tidur ia mengenakannya untuk tidur malam itu.

Sepertinya Neji sudah tak ingat kalau dulu ia pernah punya pikiran untuk membakar baju itu setelah Ino mengembalikannya. Hmm…

-oOo-

Sore itu Neji dan Ino baru kembali dari latihan bersama mereka. Meskipun mereka tak mendapat misi atau tugas dari Hokage, tetapi keduanya sepertinya menyukai kegiatan berlatih bersama itu. Ya, semakin hari hubungan mereka memang semakin membaik. Meskipun Neji masih tetap angkuh dan dingin, namun ia jadi jauh lebih terbuka dan hangat saat bersama Ino.

Beberapa teman Ino seperti Sakura dan Tenten malah menggodai Ino sudah menjadi pacar Neji. Tetapi Ino menolak hal itu keras-keras karena pada faktanya dia dan Neji memang hanya sebatas partner, meskipun ia tak bisa memungkiri perasaan nyaman saat bersama dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Dan jauh dalam hatinya tumbuh harapan lain mengenai hubungannya dengan Neji. Tetapi ia tak ingin menampakkannya baik di depan teman-temannya maupun di depan Neji sendiri. Ino ingin Neji bertindak atas kemauannya sendiri jika memang pemuda itu menyukainya.

"Ojii-sama," gumam Neji sementararaut wajahnya agak terkejut, langkahnya terhenti begitu saja membuat Ino yang berjalan menjejerinya jadi sadar dari lamunannya dan ikut berhenti. Dipandanginya arah tatapan Neji dan matanya pun sedikit melebar ketika dilihatnya sosok Hiashi Hyuuga tampak berjalan dari kejauhan diiringi dua pelayan.

Ino sebenarnya pernah bertemu beberapa kali dengan ayah Hinata itu, dan memang ia akui kalau ayah temannya itu sedikit menakutkan, maksudnya membuat orang tegang atau semacam itulah. Dan melihat ketegangan di raut wajah Neji, mau tak mau Ino menjadi sedikit gugup juga.

Dan begitulah. Ketika Hiashi melihat Neji, ia pun berhenti. Sekilas Ino bisa melihat tatapan heran di mata Hiashi. _Apakah sebegitu anehnya baginya melihat sang kemenakan berjalan berduaan saja dengan seorang gadis?_ Inner Ino heran juga.

Hiashi menatap Neji sesaat, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang kini tampak canggung. Entah mengapa Ino merasa kalau pandangan Hiashi seperti pandangan seorang mertua yang mengamati dan menilai calon menantunya. Untung Ino memakai kostum latihan pedangnya yang panjang-panjang, jadi ia tak terlalu rikuh ditatap seperti itu oleh Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Ojii-sama," sapa Neji penuh hormat. Mengalihkan pandangan Hiashi kembali ke arahnya.

"Hnn.. kau baru pulang latihan bersama dengannya?" Hiashi mengerling ke arah Ino.

"Tidak juga. Kami hanya kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan pulang dari area latihan, Ojii-sama," jelas Neji yang sukses membuat Ino terhenyak. _Kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan pulang dari area latihan?_ WHAT?

"Begitu rupanya. Baikla kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dan tolong katakan pada Hinata aku tak makan di rumah malam ini, Neji…" selesai berkata demikian Hiashi pun melanjutkan langkahnya diiringi kedua pelayannya yang berjalan di belakangnya.

Begitu Hiashi sudah menghilang dari pandangan keduanya, Ino segera menghadap Neji dan berkata,

"Jadi, kita hanya _kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan pulang dari area latihan?_ Begitu, Hyuuga Neji? Bagus sekali!" nada suara Ino terdengar sangat sinis. Cenderung marah malah.

Neji mengernyit, heran mengapa Ino mendadak sinis dan memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap.

"Apa maksudmu, Ino?"

"Mengapa kau harus berbohong pada paman Hiashi kalau kita hari ini bukan sekedar _kebetulan saja bertemu di jalan pulang dari area latihan?_ Bukannya kau sendiri yang mengajakkau latihan bersama, kau tidak lupa kan, Hyuuga?" kata Ino kian tajam.

"Maaf, Ino. Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku hanya…" Neji tak sempat meneruskan perkataannya karena Ino keburu menukasnya dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Cukup, Hyuuga Neji! Aku sudah sangat capek! Dan aku bosan! Lebih baik urusan kita sampai di sini dan semoga kita tak pernah punya urusan apapun setelah ini! Permisi!" Dan Ino pun segera ver-_shunpo_ secepat kilat tanpa menunggu respon lebih jauh dari Neji yang termangu mendengar kata-katanya.

Neji hanya memandang kepergian Ino dengan bingung. Ia merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Lalu mengapa Ino bisa begitu marah. Dia mendesah panjang, tak habis pikir. Sepertinya kini ia harus mengakui kebenaran kata-kata Shikamaru, yaitu bahwa perempuan memang "merepotkan".

-oOo-

Ino benar-benar _badmood_ setelah kejadian itu. Ia merasa kecewa dan marah pada Neji dan karena itu ia berusaha untuk tidak berurusan sedikitpun dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu. Bahkan ketika ia berpapasan di rumah sakit pun ia pura-pura tak melihat pemuda itu. Intinya, Ino tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan pemuda Hyuuga itu.

Sementara Neji hanya bisa terheran-heran saja mengapa kemarahan Ino bisa awet seperti itu, padahal biasanya kalau gadis itu marah hanya sebentar-bentar. Bingung dan merasa kesal karena tak diacuhkan si pirang, Neji pun terpaksa mencari tahu ada apa sebenarnya dengan Ino hingga ia berubah seperti itu padanya. Dan satu-satunya yang terpikir olehnya ialah dengan menemui Sakura yang ia tahu adalah sahabat dekat Ino.

"Hai Neji-kun! Kebetulan sekali melihatmu di sini! Ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu!" seru Sakura dengan semangat ketika dilihatnya Neji di depan resepsionis rumah sakit.

"Kita bicara di kantin rumah sakit saja, oke?" kata Sakura lagi bahkan sebelum Neji sempat menyahut setuju.

Neji hanya mengangguk diam dan mengiringi langkah Sakura menuju kantin rumah sakit. Toh ia memang berniat bicara dengan gadis berambut _pink_ itu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Haruno?" tanya Neji kaku.

Sakura tersenyum sekilas. _Benar-benar manusia robot deh orang ini. Heran Ino bisa betah bergaul dengannya…_ Inner Sakura berkata.

"Ah, Neji-kun! Santai sedikit lah, di kantin begini enaknya makan barang sepotong kue dulu atau minum secangkir kopi."

Neji mengerutkan kedua alis. Kalau saja ia juga tak punya niat bicara dengan Sakura, mungkin ia sudah langsung menolak. Tapi sayangnya ia butuh bantuan gadis itu, jadi ia pun mengangguk. Tsk!

"Baiklah."

"Oke, jadi kau mau makan atau minum apa, Neji-kun?" Sakura melihat-lihat daftar menu di tangannya.

"Terserah!"

"Bagaimana kalau secangkir kopi dan _cheese-cake_ untukmu?"

Neji berjengit.

"Aku tidak minum kopi!" tukasnya singkat.

"Lho katanya terserah," Sakura pura-pura tak mengerti kenapa Neji menolak kopi padahal ia sudah tahu Neji tak menyukai kopi.

"1 Orange-juice!" ucap Neji tajam.

"Eh? Kau suka orange juice? Wah sama dengan Ino ya?," Sakura berhenti sebentar dan mengamti ekkspresi Neji yang jengkel, lalu, "Baiklah.. kalau begitu. Pelayan!"

Tak lama kemudian pesanan Sakura sudah terhidang di atas meja di hadapan mereka. Neji hanya menatap bosan sementara Sakura langsung menikmati makanan dan minuman yang dipesannya dengan lahap.

"Hmm, kau yakin tak mau makan, Neji-kun?" tanya Sakura di sela aktivitasnya menikmati makanannya.

"Kuharap kau bisa sedikit cepat menghabiskan makananmu, Haruno. Aku tak punya banyak waktu," tukas Neji tak perduli.

Sakura tersenyum simpul menanggapi kecuekan Hyuuga di hadapannya itu. Dan ia semakin heran saja bagaimana Ino bisa betah bersama dengan pemuda _robotic_ seperti Neji. _Hebat juga si pirang itu!_

"Wah kenyang sekali. Sekarang aku ada tenaga untuk bicara deh," ucap Sakura lalu menyeruput jus apelnya yang tinggal sedikit.

"…"

"Jadi, Hyuuga Neji, aku ingin bicara denganmu tentang Ino. Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya hingga ia jadi begitu aneh beberapa hari ini?" kata Sakura mendramatisir. Walaupun faktanya memang Ino agak aneh beberapa hari belakangan.

"Kau sahabatnya bukan? Seharusnya kau lebih tahu dia daripada aku," sahut Neji datar.

"Kaulah yang mestinya tahu lebih banyak tentang Ino, Neji-kun! Kan kau ini pacarnya!" tukas Sakura yang sukses membuat Neji yang tengah menyeruput jusnya tersedak. Membuat cairan jus itu muncrat dari mulutnya dengan sangat tidak elit. Mata Neji sontak berkilat tajam mengarah ke gadis pink di hadapannya.

"Aku bukan pacarnya! Jangan bicara semabarangan, Haruno!"

"Ohya? Tapi kalian kan dekat sekali. Bahkan pasca ujian Jonin, kalian masih sering latihan bersama. Ino satu-satunya gadis yang paling sering kelihatan bersamamu. Dan kau juga memperlakukannya dengan sedikit berbeda. Jadi, kalau bukan pacar lalu apa Ino bagimu, Neji-kun?"

Neji tersentak oleh tutur kata Sakura yang lugas itu. _Apa arti Ino bagiku?_ Untuk pertama kalinya ia sadar akan hal itu. Sadar bahwa ternyata dia kelewat dekat dengan gadis Yamanaka itu.

"Nah! Kau tak bisa menjawabnya kan? Oke, biar aku bantu," Sakura merasa iba juga melihat ekspresi bengong Neji yang menurutnya _menggemaskan_. Gemas ingin menjitaknya, maksudnya. Sayang Neji bukanlah Naruto yang bisa seenaknya ia jitak.

"Jadi begini. Kau dan Ino. Kalian berdua tampak sangat dekat. Mengingat kau hampir tak pernah menghabiskan waktu dengan _kunoichi_ lain. Tentu saja Hinata tak masuk hitungan karena dia sepupumu. Kalian berdua sepertinya saling memahami satu sama lain meskipun kalian adalah orang yang sangat sangat berbeda. Itu fakta yang unik. Benar begitu?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Lalu dengan Ino kau bisa terbuka. Oke, jangan berpikiran Ino menceritakan padaku apa-apa yang kau ceritakan padanya. Tidak, ia tidak separah itu. Meskipun suka bergosip, ia tahu benar untuk menyimpan kisahmu sebagai rahasia pentingnya." Sakura berhenti sebentar.

Karena Neji tak menyahuti apapun, Sakura pun melanjutnkan perkataannya.

"Jadi, Neji… tak salahkan jika Ino berharap lebih akan hubungan kalian. Sikapmu padanya yang berbeda, membuatnya berharap sesuatu yang istimewa darimu. Apa kau tak merasakan hal itu sedikitpun?"

Neji terdiam. Tak menjawab apapun, tetapi hati kecilnya membenarkan semua perkataan Sakura. Ia memang memberi perlakukan yang berbeda pada Ino. Ia tidak tahu pasti alasannya. Hanya saja ia merasa nyaman berada bersama gadis itu. Merasa hangat dan benar-benar hidup.

"Hyuuga Neji, aku katakan padamu. Kalau kau memang memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ino, katakanlah padanya secepatnya. Atau kau akan menyesal karena entah besok atau lusa mendapati dia menerima lamaran dari pemuda lain!"

Neji menatap Sakura dengan mata sedikit terbelalak. Ino… dengan orang lain? Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Mendadak ia merasakan hatinya bergemuruh. Ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah Sakura. Aku akan memikirkannya. Dan terima kasih atas saranmu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"That's what a friend is for, Neji-kun!" ucapnya riang.

Neji mengangguk lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya yang disambut oleh anggukan Sakura.

Selepas Neji pergi, Sakura menemukan beberapa lembar uang di samping gelas jus Neji yang masih setengah penuh.

Sakura mengambilnya sambil tersenyum simpul. Menganggap uang itu sebagai tanda terima kasih Neji.

"Boleh juga."

-oOo-

"Ino, nanti malam kau tak ada acara kan?" tanya Ayahnya ketika ia pulang dari tugasnya di rumah sakit sore itu.

"Ya, aku di rumah saja kok, Yah. Capek sekali hari ini. Ada apa memangnya?"

"Hmm, Ayah mengundang teman ayah untuk makan malam bersama. Kau bisa memasak kan? Atau Ayah perlu memesan dari restoran?"

"Memang makan malamnya jam berapa Yah? Dan ada berapa orang yang datang?" Ino malah balik tanya.

"Makan malam sekitar jam 7, seperti umumnya. Dan yang datang mungkin sekitar 4 orang. Jadi semuanya ada 6 orang termasuk kita. Bagaimana, apa kau bisa?"

Ino melirik arlojinya. Jam setengah lima. Sepertinya waktu untuk menyiapkan hidangan masih cukup banyak. Lagipula kulkasnya masih penuh karena kemarin ia baru belanja, jadi sepertinya memang tak ada masalah.

"Oke, Ayah. Aku bisa."

"Ah, bagus sekali Ino-chan. Kau memang paling bisa Ayah andalkan. Terima kasih ya sayang," kata Inoichi dengan senang. Dielusnya kepala pirang putri semata wayangnya itu dengan penuh sayang.

Tak lama kemudian Ino pun sudah sibuk di dapur. Dengan cekatan ia memasak menu makan malam yang cukup banyak. Meskipun _mood-_nya sedang tak begitu baik, tetapi memasak selalu membuatnya senang. Sebagaimana jika ia menanam dan merangkai bunga.

Tepat jam tujuh, ruang makan keluarga Yamanaka telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai hidangan lezat hasil masakan Ino. Gadis itu sendiri telah usai mandi dan berganti pakaian, siap menemani Ayahnya menyambut tamunya.

Yang membuat Ino sedikit aneh adalah karena Ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk berdandan sebaik mungkin, mengenakn kimononya tetapi tetap tidak mau mengatakan siapa tamunya malam itu saat Ino menanyainya.

Akhirnya, beberapa menit kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu. Inoichi bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukakannya sementara Ino kembali ke ruang makan untuk mengecek apa-apa yang masih kurang untuk makan malam itu.

"A…" Kata-kata Ino terhenti begitu saja ketika ia kembali ke ruang tamu dan melihat siapa tamu ayahnya.

"Selamat malam, Ino-chan," ucap Hiashi Hyuuga dengan senyum tipis. Di sampingnya Neji hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit ditebak. Sementara di samping Neji ada Hinata dan Hanabi yang menatapnya dengan senyum yang manis sekali.

"Duduklah, Ino-chan! Mereka semua datang untukmu," ucap Inoichi dengan riangnya.

Masih dengan rasa tidak percaya, Ino pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ayahnya.

"Kamu pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa kami semua tiba-tiba datang, Ino-chan. Tapi sebagaimana yang telah kubicarakan dengan Ayahmu sebelum ini, bahwa sepertinya satu keputusan memang harus segera diambil mengenai hubunganmu dengan keponakanku, Neji." Hiashi berhenti sebentar, memandang Inoichi sekilas, lalu kembali memandang Ino. "Dan kedatanganku ini, adalah untuk melamarmu untuk menjadi istri Neji. Apa kamu bersedia?" Hiashi menatap lekat ke arah Ino yang terpaku tak percaya mendengar perkataannya.

Ino perlahan menoleh ke arah Neji yang juga tengah menatapnya. Pandangan mereka bertemu.

_Katakan kau bersedia, Ino-chan._ Adalah apa yang bisa ditangkap Ino dari pandangan Neji yang lekat menatap matanya.

Ino menunduk. Pipinya merona. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa segalanya akan berlangsung begini. Da ia sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa Neji….

"Ino-chan?" Inoichi menyenggol lengan Ino lembut. Menyentakkan Ino untuk kembali ke alam sadarnya.

"Ya, Ayah. Paman, saya bersedia…"

Dan segera semua yang hadi di ruangan itu tersenyum lega. Hanabi bahkan berseru riang.

"Ahahaha! Neji-niisan akhirnya menikah juga!"

"S-selamat Ino-chan, Selamat Neji-niisan," ucap Hinata tak kalah gembira.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekarang waktunya makan malam. Ino sudah memasak istimewa untuk kita semua. Mari Hiashi-san, Neji-kun, Hinata-chan dan Hanabi-chan," ucap Inoichi sambil berdiri.

"Hmm, kelihatannya masakan Ino-chan sangat lezat. Beruntung Neji-niisan punya istri cantik dan pandai masak pula!"celoteh Hanabi.

Makan malam pun berlangsung hangat dan sangat menyenangkan meskipun ketiga Hyuuga yang hadir itu tetap pada imej tenangnya. Sementara Hanabi sendiri cukup ceria, berbeda sekali dengan kedua saudara maupun ayahnya.

….

Usai membersihkan wajah, kaki dan tangannya, Ino pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum terkembang terus di bibirnya. Ia sedang bahagia. Kalau saja ia tidak merasakan sakit atas cubitannya pada lengannya sendiri, mungkin ia masih beranggapan semua hanya mimpi. Tapi kenyataannya Neji benar-benar melamarnya. Padahal, Ino sempat marah pada pemuda itu karena tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai hubungan mereka saat mereka secara tak sengaja bertemu dengan Hiashi Hyuuga beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Kelihatannya kau bahagia sekali," sebuah suara datar tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dengan terkejut Ino menoleh dan mendapati Neji telah berdiri tegap di dekat pintu kamarnya yang mengarah ke balkon.

"N-neji-kun?"

Neji tersenyum tipis. Dia melangkah mendekati Ino hingga ia tepat berdiri di depan gadis itu dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Ino berdebar kencang. Tetapi ia tetap menampakkan kesan tangguhnya. Mbalas menentang tatapan Neji yang tajam dan jernih.

"Kau menyebalkan, Neji-kun. Bagaimana bisa kau datang begitu saja untuk melamarku tanpa memberitahu aku lebih dulu. Kau tidak berpikiran kalau aku mungkin saja menolakmu hmm?"

Neji tersenyum lagi. Salah satu sudut bibirnya terangkat.

Dicondongkannya wajahnya kepada Ino. Perlahan tangannya mengangkat dagu gadis berambut pirang itu dengan lembut.

"Karena aku yakin kau tidak mungkin menolakku, Ino-chan," bisiknya di telinga Ino lalu perlahan kepalanya bergerak mundur dan kemudian ia pun mencium bibir Ino untuk pertama kalinya. Dan juga itu memang pertama kalinya dia mencium seorang wanita.

Ino hanya mampu memejamkan mata. Menikmati sentuhan lembut bibir Neji dan aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh tegap pemuda Hyuuga itu. Tubuhnya terasa melayang. Kakinya seperti meleleh dan mungkin ia sudah tak sanggup berdiri kalau saja Neji tak merengkuh punggung dan pinggangnya.

Beberapa saat lamanya sepasang shinobi itu pun saling menumpahkan perasaan masing-masing. Keduanya baru saling memisahkan diri ketika kebutuhan akan udara tidak dapat dihindari lagi.

"Aku pikir kau tidak bisa mencium wanita, Neji-kun," goda Ino.

"Hnn.. Sekarang kau tahu kalau pikiranmu itu salah besar bukan?" Neji tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau baru berani menciumku karena sekarang aku telah menjadi calon istrimu?" tanya Ino sementara jemari tangan kanannya menyusuri dada Neji yang datar dan kokoh.

"Aku memang hanya ingin melakukannya padamu setelah kupastikan kau menjadi milikku, Ino.." Neji kembali menunduk dan mencium bibir kekasihnya itu dengan lebih lembut.

Setelah beberapa saat, Ino melepaskan dirinya dari ciuman Neji dengan sedikit mendorong dada pemuda itu.

"Tetapi kau belum mengatakan kalau kau mencintai aku, Neji-kun."

"Hnn, tapi kau tahu benar Ino, kalau aku tak akan melamar wanita yang tidak aku cintai bukan? Dan aku tak akan memberinya ciumanku kalau aku juga tidak menyukainya," kata Neji sambil membelai rambut Ino dengan sayang. Satu senyum yang indah, yang belum pernah dilihat Ino sebelumnya kini tampak terukir di bibirnya.

Ino merona oleh ucapan Neji itu, tetapi senyumnya merekah.

"Hmm, jadi begitu caramu mengungkapkan cintamu, Neji-kun? Boleh juga."

-oOo-

**FIN**

**A/N** : Hanya karena kawatir billingnya membengkak karena kelamaan ngenet, author jadi lali ga mempreview dulu abis mublis chapter 5. Taunya bener ada yang _missing_. Well, udah author revisi. Jadi, kalau readers masih mau ga apa-apa kok dibaca lagi. Yang ini keknya lebih _connect_^^

ALWAYS ARIGATOU


End file.
